My Assistent
by Arianne794
Summary: Oneshot Series. Lu Han GS-Oh Se Hun. "Kalau kau rela mati untukku kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan aku memelukmu! Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah kotor karena aku dan aku ingin kotor bersamamu!" isak Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencium pelan rambut Luhan yang semi basah itu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku, Lu... -Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

My Assistent

Xi Lu Han (GS)

Oh Se Hun

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Oneshot Series(Series 1)

Rating : T/M

Author Post : Annyeonghaseoyo... Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin Ff ini gegara habis nonton ulang Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus, salah satu anime yang menceritakan tentang perjanjian iblis gitu. Pokoknya bagus deh! Tapi, ini ngambil ide cuma tentang pelayan-majikan doang. Nggak ada perjanjian-perjanjian iblisnya segala. Imajinasiku belum nyampe, kekeke... Just enjoy dan ini akan jadi Series yang antar ceritanya berkesinambungan tapi bukan Chaptered FF yang kaitan antar chapternya jelas banget, tapi yah, terserah yang menginterpretasikan sih. Hmm, mungkin nggak akan lebih dari 5 series, kekeke... Btw, ini fokus sentrik ke HunHan ya... ^^

Summary : "Aku tidak mau tahu. Bereskan semuanya." /Luhan. "Ne, Nona Lu. Saya akan melakukannya." /Sehun. Aku lelah, aku ingin berhenti. /Luhan. "Berhentilah kalau kau lelah, jangan ragu karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada disini." /Sehun.

 **Hurt and Comfort**

Hujan deras mengguyur Kota Seoul dengan kejamnya. Rintikan tajam yang terjun bebas itu tidak mempedulikan ada seorang gadis yang kini tengah kewalahan untuk menghindari hujan itu. Gadis bermata rusa yang bias wajahnya tengah memucat itu berlari menerobos hujan dengan tangan rantingnya yang berada didepan wajahnya; bukan untuk menghindari hujan membasahi wajahnya –itu sudah basah– hanya sekedar mencegah hujan mengenai matanya agar ia tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ketukan stilletto hitam yang mengetuk trotoar sebuah perumahan elit itu terkalahkan suara derasnya hujan.

Hujan Musim Dingin yang amat menyiksa.

Ia basah sempurna dan mini dress hitamnya sudah sempurna mencetak tubuh sempurnanya. Kalau kau memperhatikan lebih jelas, hidung bangir kecilnya sudah memerah sempurna dan kerap kali bernafas tidak nyaman.

Ini salahnya sendiri. Menyuruh pelayannya untuk pulang lebih dulu hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol yang nyatanya hanya kebohongan semata karena sebenarnya ia sedikit muak –dengan dirinya sendiri–, ia hanya ingin menyendiri sebentar. Pelayannya meninggalkannya dengan patuh dengan membawa catatan "Jangan menyusulku ataupun mengangguku sedikitpun sampai aku pulang sendiri." dan tanpa sebuah persiapan sedikitpun untuk menghadapi hujan tiba-tiba ini.

Ia sedikit terkekeh miris ketika sebuah pikiran konyol terlintas dipikirannya; apa ada yang akan memarahiku setelah ini? Tidak ada, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat mengharapkannya. Saat ia melihat rumah besarnya yang semakin dekat, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak takut terjatuh dengan stiletto mengerikannya itu.

Pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis dan ia berlari melewati air mancur bundar ditengah halaman depan rumahnya yang luas dan dihiasi berbagai tumbuhan khas ornamen taman itu dengan sedikit salju putih diatasnya. Dan ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia 'kembali' merutuki segala bagian rumahnya yang besar itu. Ia langsung membuka pintu utama itu dan langsung menemukan lelaki berumur 25 tahun yang acara 'mondar-mandir'nya langsung terhenti ketika pintu utama itu terbuka.

"Aku pulang." Katanya acuh sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua; melewati lelaki muda bermata dingin setajam elang itu. Meninggalkan jejak basah yang begitu kentara di lantai marmer itu, ia acuhkan.

"Saya rasa akan lebih baik kalau Nona memesan taksi saat pulang, Nona." Ia mengabaikannya.

Ia menaiki tangga kanan berlapiskan karpet merah megah itu dengan lelaki berkemeja hitam formal yang mengikutinya dengan setia. Ia langsung membawa kaki jenjang pucatnya menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada dibagian sayap timur itu. Pintu berwarna putih bersih.

Cklek!

"Saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Nona mandi. Mohon Nona menunggu sebentar." Kata lelaki itu setelah ikut menapaki kamar megah bernuansa white-darkblue yang terkesan suram itu. Gadis itu mengangguk acuh sambil melepaskan stilettonya begitu saja ditengah kamar. Ia juga meletakkan tas selempangnya yang meneteskan air ke atas lantai marmer yang dingin itu.

Begitu kakinya mencapai kamar mandi ia melihat airnya sudah siap dan tanpa sungkan ia melepaskan pakaianya sendiri disana. Lelaki itu tampak acuh dan tetap pada pekerjaannya menaburkan garam mandi ke dalam bath tub mewah itu.

Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam bath tub. Ia menghiraukan kemungkinan lelaki itu melihat lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna itu. Ia tak peduli lebih tepatnya. Lelaki itu memunguti pakaian basah yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi tanpa sungkan. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan berniat membawanya keluar ketika sebuah suara arogan menginterupsinya.

"Ponselku basah. Gantikan dengan yang baru dan aku mau semua filenya tetap sama saat aku keluar dari sini nanti." Kata gadis itu sebelum makin menenggelamkan diri kedalam rendaman air hangat beraroma lemon itu dengan suara arogan nan dinginnya.

"Ne, saya akan menyiapkannya, Nona Lu." Jawab lelaki itu sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa keranjang pakaian kotor.

 _Tatapan terlukamu menyakitiku..._

Diam-diam, air mata gadis yang dipanggil Nona Lu itu menetes diwajahnya yang sudah basah oleh bias air. Dadanya menyesak tiba-tiba.

"Aku butuh dipanggil Luhan saat ini, Sehun..." gumamnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Setelah berlama-lama dikamar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang ia rasakan masih menggigil itu, ia keluar dari sana menggunakan bathrobe putih menempel pas ditubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan penghangat ruangannya sudah bekerja. Ia lantas mengeringkan tubuh sepintas dan memakai piyama merah muda yang terlipat apik dipinggiran ranjang biru tuanya itu. Ia melirik tak minat pada ponsel putih baru di nakas mejanya. Ia sudah bisa memastikan semuanya sudah beres; jejak-jejak basah dilantai marmernya sudah hilang sempurna. Stiletto dan tas basahnya sudah hilang tanpa jejak dan pasti sekarang sudah berada ditempat penyimpanan yang ia sendiri tak hafal letaknya.

"Sehun, masuklah..." Katanya memanggil lelaki tadi sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan yang ia panggil Sehun masuk dengan menenteng sebuah nampan perak yang diatasnya terdapat semangkuk risotto keju –ia tahu dengan aroma yang menguar itu– dan secangkir teh serta beberapa makanan manis yang tak terlalu banyak.

Sehun meletakkan nampannya itu di pinggiran meja rias dan mengambil lipatan handuk baru disisi Luhan dan mengeringkan rambut Luhan. Luhan menurut saja karena semua ini memang sudah biasa.

"Nona sama sekali tidak mendengarkan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak berharap mendengar rengekan Nona kalau hidung Nona tersumbat nantinya." Kata Sehun sambil terus mengeringkan rambut Luhan hati-hati. Ia mengambil sebuah hair drayer portable dan langsung menyalakannya. Mungkin terlihat menggelikan, namun inilah tugasnya.

"Kau berani menggerutui Nona-mu sendiri?" decihnya. Luhan mulai nyaman ketika rambutnya tersapu udara hangat; sedikit mengurangi rasa dinginnya yang membuatnya menggigil.

"Maafkan saya, Nona."

"Saya telah menyiapkan risotto keju, teh ceylon dengan sedikit tambahan herbal dan beberapa kukis sirup karamel kalau Nona mau." Kata Sehun sambil mengambil nampannya lalu duduk berlutut di depan Luhan.

"Kau yang membuatnya? Bukan Kyungsoo?"

"Nona tahu dari aromanya. Saya tahu Nona akan menolak makanan apapun yang Kyungsoo masakkan malam ini." Sehun mulai menyuapkan risotto keju yang menguarkan aroma yang jujur sangat Luhan sukai itu. Luhan mengunyahnya pelan.

Luhan makan dengan diam. Ia menolak menatap Sehun sama sekali. Saat Luhan memberikan gestur cukup, Sehun meletakkan mangkuk risottonya yang tinggal setengah itu lantas mengambil secangkir teh ceylon yang masih mengepulkan asap itu. Luhan sedikit tersenyum, Sehun menambahkan herbal itu sebagai ganti obat karena lelaki berahang tegas itu tahu betul Luhan sangat membencinya. Ia tak khawatir akan flu yang bisa menyerangnya; ia tahu Sehun tak akan membiarkannya. Ia hanya harus menurut dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan menerimanya dan langsung menyesapnya perlahan. Mendesah ketika aroma herbal teh itu menyeruak sempurna kedalam penciumannya dan membuatnya rileks. Dalam hati Luhan memikirkan Sehun, lelaki 25 tahun yang sudah hampir sepanjang hidupnya mengabdikan diri menjadi pelayannya; juga mencakup peran ayah, kakak, teman, dan... kekasih, –sebenarnya.

Luhan berpikir ia sedikit keterlaluan tadi, mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah dapat dipastikan menyakiti hati lelaki tampan itu. Mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan tanpa berpikir hanya karena seorang teman tak berharga mengatakan "Kau bahkan tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sehun, Luhan. Benarkah dia hanya pelayanmu? Kalau dia kekasihmu, aku sangat kasihan padanya karena kau perlakukan sesuka hati."

"Dia hanya pelayanku yang selalu mematuhi perintahku! Dan sesuka hatiku aku melakukan apa terhadapnya!" Luhan meneriakkan kalimat yang sepenuhnya kebohongan saat itu, tepatnya beberapa jam lalu. Sebelum ia menyuruh Sehun meninggalkannya.

Sirat mata dingin itu masih sama. Tapi, Luhan bisa melihat kilatan luka disana.

Luhan ingin menangis.

Luhan menyerahkan cangkir kosongnya ke Sehun lantas bangkit dan menekan interkom khusus yang menempel di dinding disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Ambil kesini." Kata Luhan sebelum merebahkan diri diranjang besarnya. Sedangkan Sehun membereskan makanan Luhan, sedikit terkekeh geli pada kukis kecil yang sama sekali tidak mau Luhan sentuh itu.

"Luhan tak akan mau memasukkan kau yang penuh kalori kedalam tubuhnya."

Selang beberapa menit sebuah ketukan sopan terdengar dan seorang gadis berbalutkan seragam koki masuk kesana dengan hati-hati dan berusaha keras agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kyungsoo, juru masak di rumah mewah Luhan bermata burung hantu itu mengambil nampan yang Sehun ulurkan dengan sedikit tatapan simpati pada Sehun yang melemparkan senyum tipis.

Kyungsoo langsung keluar setelah itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membaringkan diri disisi kanan ranjangnya itu dan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan meja rias. Suasananya sedikit mencekam.

"Sehun-ah... Peluk aku." Titah Luhan dengan suara tercekat dan sangat lirih; sedikit menggerus suara dingin dan arogannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan teramat halus sebelum beranjak ke ranjang Luhan. Sehun berbaring tepat dibelakang Luhan sambil menarik selimut. Sehun merengkuh tubuh Nona Mudanya yang mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangat yang hampir setiap malam ia berikan.

Tidak terkejut saat Luhan langsung menggenggam tangannya erat didepan dada; gestur agar Sehun tetap disana tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Tidak terkejut saat terdengar isakan tertahan dari gadis berumur 20 tahun yang arogan itu. Tidak terkejut ketika Luhan mengatakan––

"Maafkan aku..."

––dengan suara tercekat.

Ia tidak terkejut. Itu sudah berlangsung selama 5 tahun. Ia juga tidak terkejut saat ia mengucapkan––

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tidurlah, sudah malam dan kau butuh istirahat."

––sambil mencium kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan tetap terjaga sampai Luhan benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

"Eungh..."

Luhan menggeliat pelan kala seberkas cahaya emas yang menerobos lewat jendela besar yang kordennya sudah tersingkap itu mengenai wajahnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekedar untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Ia bangkit perlahan lantas menyenderkan punggung sempitnya ke dashboard ranjang. Bibir plumnya langsung merengut ketika menyadari sisi kiri ranjangnya sudah kosong dan terasa dingin.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Nona Lu?" Suara bass itu terdengar berbarengan dengan pintu yang terbuka pelan dan menampakkan lelaki muda dengan kemeja hitam formal yang digulung sampai siku. Sehun, lelaki muda itu juga membawa senampan sarapan bersamanya. Luhan hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Kapan kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun memberikan sarapan berupa dua potong sandwich tuna dan segelas susu vanilla itu. Sehun tersenyum tipis saat mengambil sebuah sisir berwarna putih gading dari laci nakas.

"Seperti biasa, dua jam sebelum Nona bangun." Sahut Sehun sambil mengambil helaian rambut halus Luhan dan menyisirnya pelan. Luhan mendengus sambil melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 itu.

"Kau bahkan menghitung dengan tepat kapan aku bangun."

Saat gigitan terakhir dari sepotong sandwich tunanya sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam perut rampingnya, tangan Luhan terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dengan lemas. Tangannya lemas bahkan hanya untuk mengambil potongan sandwich kedua ataupun gelas susu itu.

"Aku buruk saat kau memanggilku Nona dipagi hari ini, Sehun. H-harusnya kau tahu." Lirih Luhan dengan suara tercekat. Memori-memori masa lalu yang sebenarnya begitu indah itu mulai membayang dan membuat Luhan serasa kehilangan nafas. Sehun yang baru selesai mengikat rambut Luhan lantas meletakkan sisir kembali ke laci nakas dan mengambil sarapan Luhan dan meletakkannya ke meja nakas.

"Maafkan aku... Harusnya aku tidak melakukannya." Kata Sehun sambil bersimpuh dan memeluk Luhan dari samping.

Ya, ini kesalahannya dengan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Nona di pagi hari saat gadis bermata rusa itu baru saja terbangun. Itu akan selalu mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang memanggilnya "Nona Lu" sebagai sapaan pagi. Kebiasaan yang hampir selama lima tahun tak pernah terulang. Yah, harusnya Sehun tahu itu. Hanya saja, moodnya sedikit memburuk.

Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan kemeja hitamnya membasah dibagian dada dimana Luhan menyandarkan wajahnya.

"Apa agendaku hari ini?" tanya Luhan masih dipelukan Sehun.

"Kuliah seperti biasa sampai jam 2 siang, kemudian mengadakan meeting dengan Klien dari Jepang, dan kalau kau mau kau bisa makan malam dengan klien itu. Kau bisa bebas di jam 9 malam."

"Aku ingin makan malam denganmu. Siapkan air mandiku, dan, apa tidak apa aku tidur lebih dari 8 jam? Apa kulitku akan mengerut karenanya?" kata Luhan dengan nada bicara yang membaik. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Sesekali kau membutuhkan waktu tidur lebih lama, Lu. Jja, bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan air mandimu." Kata Sehun sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum tipis; moodnya membaik.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan balutan mini dress berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan renda manis di bagian leher dan ujungnya serta pita hitam di pinggang sempitnya sambil menenteng tas berwarna senada di tangan kirinya, kaki jenjangnya dibalut stoking hitam. Ketukan stiletto putih itu menggema anggun dipenjuru ruang utama. Sedang dibelakangnya Sehun menenteng satu coat putih milik Luhan, coat hitamnya sendiri sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuh atletisnya. Dibawah sana sudah ada Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri dengan seragam kokinya yang sudah rapi.

"Apa yang mau kau makan untuk makan malam nanti, Luhan-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum dibibir heart-shapednya itu. Luhan tersenyum amat tipis sambil mengangkat lengannya agar memudahkan Sehun yang tengah memakaikan coatnya itu.

"Apapun yang kau sajikan, Kyung. Dengan catatan tidak ada asupan lemak berlebih disana. Aku serahkan padamu." Kata Luhan. Kyungsoo berbinar, sekalipun nada bicara Luhan terdengar serius dan dingin, arogannya masih kentara, tapi, kini Kyungsoo tahu Luhan baik-baik saja. Luhan merapikan coatnya yang telah terpasang lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ne! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Kyungsoo melambai ceria pada Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah melewati pintu utama sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman yang sedikit haru.

"Aku harap kalian akan terus bersama." Lirihnya sambil memegang dadanya penuh harap. 3 tahun tinggal seatap bersama mereka membuat Kyungsoo tak sulit untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Sehun membukakan pintu disisi kanan kemudi untuk Luhan, lalu memutar cepat dan membuka pintu kemudi dan masuk kesana. Sehun menyalakan mobil Audi putih itu dan langsung berangkat. Perjalanan ke kampus Luhan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka habiskan dengan berdiam diri tanpa ada sebuah percakapanpun. Sehun fokus pada jalanannya sedangkan Luhan memilih untuk berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Menghandle beberapa pekerjaan yang tak bisa diwakilkan.

Mobil itu memasuki gerbang megah Univeritas Nasional Seoul dan berhenti tepat disalah satu parkiran. Luhan menarik lengan Sehun ketika lelaki muda itu hendak keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Sehun hanya bisa menurut dan menatap bertanya pada Nona Mudanya itu.

"Aku ingin kau ada disampingku sampai aku selesai nanti. Buat tak ada yang memprotes saat kau ada dikelasku." Kata Luhan dingin dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Sehun mengangguk sopan.

"Ne, Nona Lu. Saya mengerti." Setelah itu Sehun keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan keluar dengan tatapan yang benar-benar berbeda. Keangkuhannya bertambah dan kadar arogansinya mencapai taraf dimana orang-orang akan gentar dengan sendirinya.

Sehun paling benci saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tahu benar Luhan memang angkuh dan dingin, tapi, ini adalah saat dimana Luhan benar-benar menjadi orang lain. Hanya sedikit sifat aslinya yang menempel pada Luhan saat ini. Sehun benar-benar membencinya sampai ke urat-urat nadinya. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri, yang tak mampu mengembalikan Luhan ke dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lihatlah, Nona Muda itu memang angkuh sekali ya. Kudengar lelaki tampan disampingnya itu sudah menjadi pelayannya sejak dulu. Aku heran, kenapa bisa lelaki setampan itu mau menjadi pelayan Nona Angkuh itu? Aku yakin dia akan sukses jika menjadi model." Berbagai macam desas-desus tak enak didengar mulai mengudara. Membuat Luhan panas, namun ia tetap mempertahankan dagunya agar tetap terangkat tinggi. Ia tetap melangkah tegak tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Toh, itu sama sekali tidak berarti apapun baginya; hanya sebuah angin lalu.

"Tingkahnya memang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku tahu dia donatur terbesar disini, tapi sikapnya pada Baekhyun kemarin benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku ragu, apakah pantas seorang "Nona Muda" seperti dia mengguyur orang tak bersalah seperti Baekhyun? Aku benar-benar muak padanya! Apa orang tuanya itu tidak mengajarinya tata krama saat masih hidup dulu?!"

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti mendengar hinaan itu. Kakinya mulai bergetar dan ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding menyakitkan dan mulai melemas. Matanya menatap nanar dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang.

 _Baba... Mama... Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa..._

Luhan masih membeku walaupun ia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya berjalan mendekat kepadanya dengan sebuah ember berisikan air berwarna kecokelatan.

 _Balasan ya?_

Luhan menutup matanya ketika mendengar kecipak air menjijikkan yang akan mengguyur tubuhnya yang bergetar itu. Ia sudah bersiap merasakan seluruh tubuhnya akan basah dengan air menjijikkan yang bau itu.

BYURRR!

Tapi tidak.

Sebuah lengan kokoh merengkuhnya erat dan tubuh tegap yang sangat ia kenal itu mendekapnya amat erat; menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari guyuran air itu... Aroma musk-bassilisk yang sangat Luhan sukai mulai bercampur dengan aroma menjijikkan dan lantas membuat dadanya menyesak tiba-tiba.

Ia bisa mendengar suara terkejut orang-orang disekelilingnya, namun ia memilih untuk mendengarkan kalimat menenangkan dari pelindungnya ini––

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, tubuhmu sedikit basah." ––tepat saat ia membuka matanya yang sudah berkaca.

"S-sehun-ah... Ak-aku... Pulang... Aku ingin pulang..." lirih Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, tak kuasa melihat wajah menenangkan Sehun yang sudah kotor dengan rambut meneteskan air menjijikkan itu.

"Sehun?! Kenapa kau melindunginya?! Harusnya kau biarkan saja! Itu balasannya karena telah mempermalukan Baekhyun!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pelaku pengguyuran air itu. Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap pemilik suara itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia masih memeluk Luhan dengan lengan kirinya.

"Tugasku untuk melindungi Nona Luhan dari apapun, Irene-ah. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mempermalukannya." kata Sehun sambil menatap Irene tenang. Sama sekali tidak marah.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Irene! Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Aku bisa menerima perlakuan Luhan padaku! Aku benar-ben––"

"BERHENTI BERAKTING BAEKHYUN!" teriak Sehun nyalang pada gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja tiba yang kini berada didepannya itu. Sehun sudah mencapai batas rasa muaknya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercekat nafasnya sendiri, bersama semua orang yang ada disana. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengeluarkan emosinya. Tatapan nyalang penuh amarah itu membuat nyali Baekhyun mengkerut sampai membuat tubuhnya beku diatas kedua kakinya. Mata bereyelinernya itu membulat tak percaya. Orang yang paling Baekhyun pentingkan diatas segalanya, baru saja membentaknya sekeras itu?

"Kau tidak perlu berakting seolah kau tidak menginginkan ini terjadi. Harusnya kau menjadi orang yang mengerti Luhan selain aku, Baekhyun. Kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, Baekhyun." Kata Sehun tajam. Baekhyun makin tercekat.

"K-kau... Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini padaku Sehun... Kenapa kau terus saja membela Nona Muda-mu itu?! Seberharga apa orang yang berlaku sesuka hati padamu itu hah?! Apa aku sudah tidak berarti lagi sebagai sahabatmu?!" teriak Baekhyun marah dengan pipi tergenang air mata; mengabaikan tangan Irene yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sehun menyeringai tipis.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang aku bahkan rela mati kalau itu keinginan Luhan; harusnya dengan dengan itu kau tahu seberapa berharganya dia untukku." Desis Sehun.

"P-pulang..." lirih Luhan yang menyandar didekapannya itu. Ia sudah tidak mau mendengar kata-kata kasar lebih dari ini. Dirinya sudah benar-benar kacau dan ia butuh untuk menangis sekarang. Perasaan bersalah itu... Perasaan menyesal itu... Perasaan sedih itu... Perasaan marah itu... Semuanya kembali memenuhi pikirannya hingga tubuhnya menggigil dan limbung.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya lantas menghubungi seseorang yang bisa menyetir mobil nanti. Sehun tahu betul Luhan tak akan melepaskannya barang sedikitpun. Setelahnya ia meletakkan tangan kirinya dilekukan lutut Luhan dan lengan kanannya yang menyangga bahu Luhan lalu menyembunyikan wajah gadis bermata rusa itu kedalam dadanya; menggendongnya.

"Aku rela membuang apapun, kau sekalipun." Kata Sehun sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu menuju parkiran mobil. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk dengan tangisan pilu dan orang-orang yang tercekat melihat kejadian tak terduga itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Luhan sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya pada coat basah Sehun. Luhan mencengkeramnya erat dan tidak membiarkan Sehun bergerak sedikitpun. Tangisannya sangat keras dan menyayat hati dengan tubuh yang terus berdeguk kencang. Memilukan.

Bukan kali pertama ia memeluk Luhan dengan kondisi yang sama. Bukan kali pertama Luhan menangis keras didada bidangnya itu. Bukan kali pertama ia melihat Luhan sehancur ini. Tapi, rasa sakitnya tak pernah sama dengan kali pertama. Semakin bertambah dan semakin menyesakkan. Dadanya sesak seperti tertindih batu. Kenyataan ini menamparnya; lagi-lagi ia gagal melindungi Luhan.

"Lu, lepaskan sebentar, heum?... Tubuhku kotor." Kata Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan Luhan, namun Luhan menolak dan makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Kalau kau rela mati untukku kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan aku memelukmu?! Aku tidak peduli! Kau sudah kotor karena aku dan aku ingin kotor bersamamu!" isak Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencium pelan rambut Luhan yang semi basah itu.

 _Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang tidak menepati janjiku..._

Kai, lelaki yang berada dibelakang kemudi itu hanya bisa mencengkeram stir kemudinya dengan keras. Wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan air mata itu ia biarkan. Melihat Nona Muda sekaligus adik kecilnya menangis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya berhasil menyakiti hatinya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan amarahnya yang memuncak itu, karena ia tahu siapa yang lebih tersakiti disini.

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan masuk begitu mobil yang dikemudikan Kai berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang berbau tidak mengenakkan. Ia melewati Kyungsoo yang berdiri sambil menatap Luhan penuh kekhawatiran. Sehun langsung menaiki tangga dan membawa Luhan kedalam kamar. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah ataupun pegal, tubuh Luhan terlampau ringan.

"Turunkan aku disini." Lirih Luhan, membuat tangan kanan Sehun yang menyangga bahu Luhan yang hendak menggapai gagang pintu kamar itu menggantung di udara. Sehun menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Lu?"

"Turunkan aku disini dan panggilkan Kyungsoo, kumohon..." lirih Luhan lagi. Dengan pikiran masih mencerna apa yang terjadi Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya. Matanya masih menatap tak percaya saat Luhan menutup pintu itu pelan.

Air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara isakan tertahan dari dalam kamar Luhan itu.

Apakah baru saja ia... ditolak?

"Sehun-ah! Apa Nona Lu baik-baik saja? Dan kenapa kau malah berdiri disini?! Harusnya kau didala—"

"Masuklah, Kyung... Dia memintamu masuk. Siapkan piyamanya, jangan lupa menambahkan minyak aromaterapi pada air mandi Luhan nanti, keringkan rambutnya perlahan. Dan, panggil dia Luhan, jangan berani memanggilnya Nona saat ini." kata Sehun dengan tatapan nanar.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang membawa nampan perak yang diatasnya terdapat secangkir teh itu bergetar pelan. Matanya tiba-tiba memburam dan terasa amat panas. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi? Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mata Sehun yang benar-benar menyiratkan rasa luka yang mendalam dan ini pun pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan menolak Sehun.

"Ne." Setelah itu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

"Bersihkan dirimu, Sehun." kata Kai sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa dan lantas berjalan menuju sayap barat dimana kamarnya berada. Meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya penuh simpati. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai didepan pintu kamar yang juga berwarna putih bersih itu. Ia membukanya pelan dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa broken white dan abu-abu itu. Sehun meletakkan jam tangannya, kalung perak yang mengalung di leher kokohnya serta ponselnya yang berhiaskan titik-titik air diatas meja.

Sehun melangkah kedalam kamar mandi. Ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya kemudian mengguyur dirinya dibawah shower yang mengalirkan air dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dibawah guyuran shower air dingin itu; menggigil merasakan hatinya yang tersayat pedih karena penolakan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu... Maafkan aku..." lirih Sehun dengan air mata yang tersamarkan aliran air dingin itu.

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan Sehun masih terpekur didalam kamarnya. Berbaring lemas diatas ranjang berbalutkan bedcover putih dengan selimut hitam itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sama dengan milik Luhan namun lebih maskulin itu. Sehun hanya bisa termenung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Apa yang ia lakukan telah menyakiti Luhan? Apa Luhan muak karena lagi-lagi dirinya tak bisa melindunginya?

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke hari sebelumnya.

Saat itu Luhan tengah menikmati makan siang yang baru saja Sehun belikan di kafetaria kampus dengan tenang. Namun semuanya menjadi buruk ketika Baekhyun duduk tepat didepan Luhan dan memakan makan siangnya, menghiraukan Luhan yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Kurasa masih ada tempat yang kosong, Baekhyun-ssi." Kata Luhan dengan tenang sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya. Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan manis yang sangat Luhan benci.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, Nona Muda. Kupikir pelayanmu itu sungkan duduk disampingmu saat ini." kata Baekhyun dengan nada dibuat-buat sambil melirik Sehun yang tengah mengambilkan minuman untuk Luhan di vending machine. Luhan mengeraskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Baekhyun-ssi." Desis Luhan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya namun Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Ia melunturkan senyumannya dan menatap sengit pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya, Nona Muda? Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan Sehun? Sejak kecil kau memonopolinya. Apakah kau tidak mengerti selama ini kau menyiksanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sinis. Luhan mendecih.

"Siapa kau berani mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Aku sahabatnya sejak kecil; kau tau kan? Dan karena kecelakaan kedua orang tuamu 5 tahun lalu, Sehun meninggalkan aku hanya untuk mengurusi Nona Muda-nya yang amat manja ini. Apa kau tidak malu?"

Luhan terdiam. Semuanya memburuk ketika kedua orang tuanya dibawa.

"Kau membuatnya terkekang karena sikapmu itu. Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya bebas menjalani kehidupannya?"

"Kau benar-benar egois dan mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau pikir dengan jalan hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu lantas kau bisa mengekang Sehun terus berada disampingmu? Picik sekali."

"Kau manja, Luhan. Apa kau pikir Sehun menyukai gadis manja yang bahkan piyamanya saja disiapkan? Yang bahkan menyentuh pisau saja tidak becus? Aku rasa Sehun sudah muak menemanimu, Luhan."

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tak ingin meledak –lagi– dan mengacaukan semuanya. Sekalipun hatinya teriris mendengarnya, ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak membalas perkataan menyakitkan ini.

Baekhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sehun mendekat.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sehun, Luhan. Benarkah dia hanya pelayanmu? Kalau dia kekasihmu, aku sangat kasihan padanya karena kau perlakukan sesuka hati."

"Dia hanya pelayanku yang selalu mematuhi perintahku! Dan sesuka hatiku aku melakukan apa terhadapnya!"

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin Luhan katakan.

Bertepatan dengan itu Luhan melihat Sehun telah berada disampingnya dengan membawa sekaleng jus yang Luhan minta tadi. Matanya memanas dan sebelum meninggalkan kafetaria, Luhan mengambil minuman milik Baekhyun dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Baekhyun yang langsung terpekik kaget.

"Kau... Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Lirih Luhan. Sehun langsung mengikuti Luhan setelah sebelumnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Jangan menyusulku ataupun mengangguku sedikitpun sampai aku pulang sendiri." kata Luhan dengan angkuh. Sehun hanya bisa mematuhinya dan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Arggh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sehun mendengar semuanya. Namun ia hanya bisa berdiam diri saat itu. Ia tahu saat itu Luhan hanya sedang kalut karena amarahnya dan terpancing oleh kalimat Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalimat itu sedikit banyak menyakitinya.

Dan sekarang melihat kenyataan Luhan menolaknya, membuatnya bodoh mengapa ia harus merasa sakit hati karena kalimat Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan luar dan dalam, tidak seharusnya ia sempat menampakkan wajah terlukanya pada Luhan. Harusnya... Harusnya... Banyak sekali kalimat berawalan 'harusnya' berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Sehun tak ingin menggila dengan pikirannya sendiri, karenanya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan turun melalui tangga sayap barat. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak menoleh ke pintu kamar Luhan yang terlihat jauh itu.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dimana Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah berada disana menyiapkan makan malam untuk Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun saat tiba disana.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menyusun makan malam Luhan di nampan perak dan Kai yang tengah mengambilkan salad langsung terdiam.

"Luhan langsung mandi dan aku mendengarnya menangis disana. Ia memakan makan siangnya dengan baik walaupun tatapan matanya kosong. Sepanjang sisa hari, ia memintaku memeluknya dan menyanyikan Moonlight Lullaby untuknya. D-dia terus menangis dalam pelukanku." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat. Tangannya bergetar.

"Aku membutuhkannya, tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin sedikit menjauh darinya. Aku hanya sedang ingin memikirkan semuanya. Itu jawabannya ketika aku menanyakan tentangmu, Sehun." lanjut Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya mengulas senyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Cepat bawakan makan malamnya, dan paksa dia untuk menghabiskannya, Kyungsoo-ya." Kata Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan kemudian meninggalkan kedua lelaki seumuran berbeda warna kulit itu didapur.

"Perasaan bersalahnya menusuknya dalam. Tapi tenanglah, dia mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkanmu kan? Aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Sekarang, biarkan dia bersama Kyungsoo dulu." Kata Kai menenangkan sambil melempar senyum simpatinya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kai menuju kamar Luhan, setelah menaiki tangga dengan tak bertenaga. Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya didinding samping pintu kamar Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang berada disaku celananya.

Tik tok. Tik tok.

Sehun tak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri menyandar disana. Ia rasa lumayan lama; melihat bekas makan malam Luhan yang sedikit mengering di pinggiran alat makannya saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Luhan. Kyungsoo melempar senyum teduhnya.

"Luhan sudah tertidur. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sehun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Masuklah." Kata Kyungsoo. Sehun melempar senyum tipisnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Iapun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

Sehun langsung menaiki ranjang Luhan dan berbaring disamping Luhan; ikut satu selimut dengan gadis bermata rusa itu. Sehun dengan hati-hati menyelipkan lengan kanannya dibawah kepala Luhan dan membawa Luhan tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Sehun memeluknya.

Sedikit tersenyum miris ketika menyadari mata Luhan yang sembab dengan hidung memerah hebat.

"Maafkan aku, Lu... Maafkan aku... Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu lebih baik... Dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku sama sekali. Aku disini untukmu, menemanimu, melindungimu dan terus mendukungmu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan semua kalimat Baekhyun, Lu... Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku dan percaya pada apa yang aku lakukan untukmu. Hanya itu." kata Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Luhan pelan.

Cahaya emas itu menerobos melewati celah-celah korden kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna, tidak terlalu menyilaukan namun cukup untuk mengusik ketenangan tidur seorang Luhan. Ia menggeliat pelan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia baru saja ingin bangkit ketika merasakan ada sebuah lengan kokoh yang mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangnya. Dan, dada bidang ini? Luhan menatap ke atas, tepat ke wajah pemeluknya ini. Dan seketika matanya memanas.

"Kau sudah bangun, Lu?" sapa Sehun dengan suara serak ketika matanya terbuka pelan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Apa kau masih dalam mode 'sedikit menjauh dariku'?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil memegang dagu runcing Luhan dan mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap lurus. Luhan masih terdiam, hingga membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dadanya menyesak lagi dan ia hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Aku akan ikut menjauhimu kalau kau mau, Lu. Tapi kumohon, setidaknya ucapkan satu kata saja padaku... Aku sungguh buruk saat kau tidak bicara apapun padaku, Lu... Kumohon, jangan mengingatkan aku pada saat kau terpuruk Lu... Itu menyakitiku..." lirih Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Luhan tertegun, ternyata selama ini Sehun juga menyimpan ketakutan yang sama akan masa lalu.

Sejak kemarin, saat ia menolak Sehun, ia hanya sedang ingin merenungkan semuanya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat itu, semua luka masa lalunya kembali muncul ke permukaan dan itu membuatnya tak kuasa untuk melihat Sehun sekalipun. Ia butuh kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu maka dari itu ia menghabiskan air matanya dipelukan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, ia hanya sedang ingin menjauh sedikit dari Sehun; Luhan masih tetap membutuhkannya dan akan selalu membutuhkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan pernah melepas Sehun, tak akan pernah. Semuanya sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang; iapun sudah lelah dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan ini. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan penghargaan atas semua yang Sehun lakukan 5 tahun terakhir ini? Sehun sudah banyak terluka untuknya, bukan? Ini gilirannya untuk menyembuhkan luka Sehun.

Luhan menangkupkan tangannya ke rahang tegas Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah terluka itu. Ia menghiraukan tatapan bertanya Sehun dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. Melumatnya teramat pelan penuh perasaan, menyalurkan segenap perasaannya. Cinta, sayang, marah, sedih, terluka, bersyukur dan semuanya; ia berharap Sehun mampu menangkapnya.

Sehun masih terkejut, namun setelah mulai mengerti iapun memejamkan matanya dan menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat ke tubuhnya. Ia mulai mengambil alih ciuman itu, dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan air mata Luhan yang memang sudah mengalir sejak awal.

Sehun memutuskan tautan itu pelan dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Luhan, lantas menatapnya dalam.

"Sudah? Kau mengerti apa mauku? Kau mengerti apa yang aku sampaikan bukan? Sekarang... B-biarkan aku yang menyembuhkan lukamu, Hunna... Giliranku atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini. Ne?" kata Luhan dengan sedikit terisak. Sehun melempar senyum harunya kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

 _Panggilan sayang itu..._

Luhan menangis ketika menyadari Sehun yang memeluknya ini memiliki sisi lemah yang bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang dirinya. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikap dingin selama ini; ia hanya ingin membangun dinding kuat agar bisa melindunginya. Ia mengerti kenapa Sehun rela membuang semuanya hanya untuk dirinya; karena ketika Sehun lalai akan dirinya, Sehun akan ikut tersakiti dan hancur bersama Luhan. Ia mengerti betapa hancurnya Sehun saat ia hancur. Dan ia berterimakasih atas itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu takut akan apapun. Lulu sudah kembali, Lulu sudah kembali untuk Hunna... Jadi Hunna sudah tidak perlu takut lagi, ne?" kata Luhan menenangkan sambil mengelus pelan pungguh Sehun yang bergetar. Sehun mengangguk kacau diatas kepala Luhan.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini... Kalian benar, Kyungsoo-ya... Kai-ah..._

Luhan menuruni tangga sayap timur menggunakan dress berwarna pink lembut dengan tambahan cardigan putih manis sebagai pelengkapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia kembali memakai flat shoes yang kali ini berwarna putih itu. Rambutnya tergerai indah dengan sematan jepit rambut berwarna putih disisi kiri rambutnya. Dibelakangnya seperti biasa, Sehun mengikutinya dengan pakaian lengkap dan membawa coat milik Luhan.

Namun ada yang berbeda; raut wajah keduanya. Luhan menampakkan senyuman ceria yang hampir tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Senyuman ceria yang hanya Kyungsoo lihat dialbum-album foto masa kecil Luhan. Dan Sehun, lelaki dingin itu menampakkan senyum tipisnya seperti biasa, namun itu bukan sekedar formatilas belaka; Sehun benar-benar bahagia. Sinar matanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai tercekat melihatnya.

"Eoh? Kalian kenapa berdiri disana? Kajja kita ke dapur, aku benar-benar lapar dan ingin segera menyerbu masakanmu. Apa kau sudah memasak salmon steak seperti permintaanku tadi malam?" Luhan berucap ceria sambil melewati Kyungsoo dan Kai menuju Ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu. Kyungsoo dan Kai saling berpandangan takjub tak percaya. Namun mereka langsung mengikuti Luhan ketika Sehun berucap—

"Aku rasa kalian tidak mau mendengar teriakan Luhan kan? Cepat ikuti dia."

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Kai-ah! Palliwayeo!"—bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan yang menyuruh mereka segera ke Ruang Makan.

Luhan duduk di kursi utama seperti biasa dengan Sehun yang tengah merapikan rambut Luhan. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan candaan ceria. Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar bersinar, membuat mata Kyungsoo memanas karena tercekat haru.

"Jja, Kyungsoo-ya... Apa sarapan hari ini?" tanya Luhan lembut. Kyungoo tergagap.

"S-saya... Ah... A-aku menyiapkan salmon steak seperti permintaanmu tadi malam, sup sayuran, salad anggur dan croissant." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit tersendat. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Dan mulai besok, aku mau kau memasak sarapan korea untukku. Harus ada kimchi dan nasi oke?" kata Luhan sambil mulai memakan sarapannya.

"N-ne." Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung disamping Luhan. Terjebak dalam diam.

Tak.

Luhan meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya ke piring, Kyungsoo langsung khawatir melihat sarapan Nona Muda-nya yang hanya dimakan sedikit itu. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Apa ini tidak seperti keingingan Luhan? Apa ini menge—

"Gomawoyo, mulai sekarang, tanggalkan semua etika pelayan menyebalkan itu. bersikaplah seperti temanku karena kau memang temanku yang kebetulan bisa memasak seenak ini. Kau tidak mau aku kembalikan ke restoran dengan manager congkak itu kan? Ne?"

—cewakan Luhan?

"Ne, Luhan-ah. Aku mengerti." Isak Kyungsoo yang memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Luhan. Elusan tangan Luhan dipunggungnya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Cha, hapus air matamu dan kita sarapan bersama sekarang." Kata Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, Kai-ah... Kau membutuhkan pelukanku? Kau sangat buruk dengan air matamu itu." kekeh Luhan saat menyadari Kai tengah terpaku dengan lelehan airmatanya tak jauh darinya. Kai segera mengusap air matanya dan membuang pandangan.

"A-aniya. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kilah Kai sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebuah pelukan tidak akan melunturkan harga dirimu, Man." Kata Sehun. Mendengarnya Kai langsung mengerang keras dan berjalan cepat menuju Luhan. Lantas memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu dengan erat dengan deraian air mata.

"Lulu sudah kembali, eoh? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Apa aku harus menghabiskan seluruh air mataku dulu baru kau kembali hah?!" kata Kai. Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk punggung Kai pelan.

"Gomawoyo telah menangis untukku ne, Kkamjong-ah..."

"Astaga, ini pertama kalinya aku bahagia dipanggil Kkamjong, Lulu. Panggil lagi, panggil lagi."

Setelah itu derai tawa memenuhi udara di rumah mewah itu. Aura suram dan dingin sudah berganti menjadi kehangatan yang penuh cinta dan rasa sayang. Luhan hanya bisa memandang Sehun yang kini tengah memakan sarapannya dengan seulas senyum tipis itu dengan tatapan terimakasih yang penuh cinta.

Hatinya masih menyisakan luka, dan Luhan yakin luka itu akan terus membekas seumur hidupnya. Tapi, ini saatnya untuk melupakan lukanya dan balik menyembuhkan luka milik Sehun, orang yang telah menyembuhkan lukanya. Orang yang rela kotor untuknya, orang yang rela membuang semuanya demi dirinya, orang yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan Luhan kira, dirinya yang kembali ke pribadinya yang dulu, bisa menyembuhkan luka Sehun itu. Lagipula, ia sudah lelah dengan segala topeng dingin yang selama 5 tahun terakhir ini ia pasangkan didepan wajahnya.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Kau benar, Kyungsoo-ya, Kai-ah... Gomawo, aku harap kalian akan tetap menemaniku bersama Sehun..._

 **END**

 **Ini FF pertamaku yang aku publish, so, I'm sure there's a lot of mistake. Aku newbie, so mohon bimbingannya ya.^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Lu Han

**Lu Han**

 **.**

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tengah terlelap tenang dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba beberapa jam lalu Luhan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan datang membawa boneka Rillakuma yang baru saja ia ambil dari gudang beberapa hari lalu. Padahal setelah makan malam Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ingin tidur sendiri malam ini. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun mengijinkan Luhan tidur bersamanya.

"Aku selalu ragu gadis seperti dirimu pernah mengalami hal buruk yang tidak sedikit saat melihat kau tertidur tenang seperti ini, Lu... Maafkan aku..." lirih Sehun. Perasaan bersalah masih saja ia rasakan, sekalipun Luhan sendiri sudah mengatakan agar ia melupakan semuanya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Janjinya 5 tahun lalu, belum terpenuhi seutuhnya.

Oh Se Hun. Itu nama lengkap yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya, Oh Ji Seung dan Kim Hee Ji. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pelayan setia di rumah besar Keluarga Xi ini. Sejak kecil ia sudah mengenal kedua orang tua Luhan yaitu Tuan Xi Lin Jiang yang merupakan pria keturunan China dan Nyonya Young Se Ra. Keduanya sama-sama merupakan yatim-piatu yang berhasil berdiri dikaki mereka sendiri; dan membuat Sehun takjub. Tuan dan Nyonya besarnya itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan Sehun dianggapnya putra sendiri.

Mereka menikah di tahun yang sama saat Sehun lahir, dan kenyataan itulah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bekerja di rumah keluarga Xi. Mereka memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai putra sendiri. Perhatian besar sebagai ganti rasa ingin segera memiliki keturunan sendiri. Lalu bertepatan dengan 8 hari setelah ulangtahun Sehun yang ke-5, Luhan lahir.

Bayi mungil yang sangat cantik. Luhan lahir prematur maka dari itu ia dimasukkan kedalam inkubator. Sebuah kebetulan yang entah harus disebut apa karena saat mata Luhan membuka untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun yang berada disana dan dapat melihat mata rusa mungil yang benar-benar bersinar. Seolah memberikan pratanda tentang betapa pentingnya Sehun untuk kehidupannya nanti.

Sehun kecil langsung berlari menuju kamar rawat Nyonya Xi dan memberitahu tentang Luhan yang sudah membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya itu. Setelah itu, kebahagiaan besar menyelimuti rumah keluarga Xi. Tangisan kencang Luhan kerap kali terdengar. Nyonya dan Tuan Xi sangat bahagia kala itu. Perhatian mereka ke Sehun sedikit berkurang tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakannya. Sehun kecil bisa memakluminya. Setiap hari Sehun selalu tersenyum ketika Nyonya dan Tuan Xi memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan Nona Muda Lu. Saat bertanya pada Ayahnya, Ayahnya menjawab kalau Nyonya dan Tuan Xi memanggil Luhan seperti itu karena mereka berdua sangat menyukai panggilan itu. Terdengar lebih manis, kekeh Ayahnya. Dan ya, Sehun kecil setuju akan itu.

Sehun masih ingat kalimat yang Tuan Xi katakan padanya didepan Luhan yang saat itu berumur 6 bulan dan sedang lucu-lucunya.

"Nona Muda Lu, nanti kau akan memiliki pelindung yang sangat hebat bernama Oh Se Hun. Baba akan mempercayakanmu padanya, jadi Nona Muda Lu harus tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang baik agar tidak merepotkan Sehun ne?"

Mungkin terdengar seperti candaan, tapi Sehun kecil mengerti kalimat itu. Dan Sehun berusaha menepatinya. Sehun tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan tangguh demi menjaga Nona Mudanya itu. Sehun berusaha keras menyempurnakan dirinya; ia belajar keras saat disekolah agar bisa menyetarakan diri dengan Nona Mudanya yang pasti akan mengecap pendidikan tinggi dan ia mendapatkan beasiswa membanggakan karenanya, ia belajar beladiri agar bisa melindungi Nona Mudanya, ia selalu berusaha yang terbaik. Komitmen itu sudah mengakar kuat sampai ke dalam hatinya, terselipi rasa ingin membalas budi baik kedua orang tua Luhan.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Luhan tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang baik hati. Gadis manis yang bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik. Luhan yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan selalu menjadi tempat tercurahkannya cinta dan kasih sayang tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi gadis manja yang tidak tahu diri. Sikap manja dan menggemaskannya selalu muncul diwaktu yang tepat bersamaan dengan sikap anggun dan mempesona yang juga muncul diwaktu yang tepat. Didikan kebangsawanan benar-benar mengalir dalam darahnya. Kesempurnaan. Hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lihat dari Nona Mudanya itu.

Dimana ada Luhan, disanalah Sehun akan berada. Secara otomatis Luhan akan bergantung pada Sehun saat kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada. Sehun menjadi figur teman, kakak, pelindung dan semua figur lelaki yang Luhan butuhkan. Sedikit waktu Sehun melihat kesedihan dimata Nona Mudanya itu. Mata rusanya selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan seakan-akan ada bias pelangi dari dalam sana.

Luhan mempunyai banyak sahabat dekat, Kai yang kala itu satu tingkat dengan Sehun salah satunya. Namun tentu saja, Sehun adalah yang terdekat dan tak pernah tergantikan. Banyak yang datang dan pergi serta membawa warna tersendiri pada kehidupan Luhan, tapi, Sehun selalu menjadi pewarna terbaik yang tak pernah tergantikan.

Sehun tak sempat mengurusi hidupnya sendiri, dalam artian semuanya berpusat pada Luhan. Luhan sebagai titik gravitasinya. Luhan menyukai sesuatu namun Sehun tidak, maka Sehun akan berusaha menyukainya juga. Luhan tidak menyukai sesuatu namun Sehun iya, maka Sehun akan secara otomatis menjauh dari hal itu.

"Aku berharap Sehunna akan selalu menemaniku sampai kapanpun. Karena saat Baba dan Mama tidak ada, hanya Sehunna yang menemani Lulu, ah, Paman dan Bibi Oh juga. Tapi, yang Lulu inginkan adalah Sehunna yang akan selalu disamping Lulu."

Itu adalah doa yang Luhan ucapkan dengan suara indahnya saat Ulangtahun ke-15nya sebelum meniup lilin kuenya. Semuanya tertawa keras mendengar penuturan yang agak kekanak-kanakan itu. Tapi, lain dengan Sehun, ada sesuatu dibalik doa itu. Entah mengapa Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum sampai hari itu berakhir.

Semuanya menjadi jelas ketika Sehun mendapati Ibunya pingsan setelah menerima telefon dari pihak bandara. Sehari sebelumnya, Nyonya dan Tuan Xi berangkat ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis, seperti biasa, namun untuk kali pertama Luhan melarang keras mereka untuk pergi. Luhan bahkan sampai menangisi keberangkatan kedua orang tuanya. Dan, Sehun merasakan dunianya hancur ketika melihat Nona Mudanya jatuh terduduk, membeku dengan lelehan air mata yang berasal dari matanya yang menatap tak percaya.

Sudah bisa ditebak bukan? Nyonya dan Tuan Xi tak selamat dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang diakibatkan oleh badai. Saat itu Sehun menyadari, semua kehidupan itu akan selalu adil dan imbang; dimana ada kebahagiaan disitu pula ada kesedihan.

Seminggu kemudian jasad Nyonya dan Tuan Xi ditemukan. Seminggu itu pula Luhan mengurung diri didalam kamar tanpa ada keinginan untuk makan sedikitpun. Semua nutrisi yang ia butuhkan ia dapatkan dari jarum infus yang menusuk punggung tangannya. Luhan belum lagi menangis setelah hari kecelakaan itu. Ia hanya meringkuk diranjang kamarnya.

Itu adalah awal dimana Sehun merasa bersalah dan tidak becus untuk menjaga Nona Mudanya.

Saat pemakaman, semua orang memandang iba kepada Luhan. Gadis yang selalu dicurahi cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian tiba-tiba ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya di usia yang sangat muda, siapa yang tidak iba dan kasihan? Namun, Luhan menolak semua rasa iba dan kasihan itu. Pada saat pemakaman itu pulalah Luhan berubah menjadi pribadi lain. Memasang topeng dingin didepan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan dirinya yang rapuh dan sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu.

Tidak ada lagi binar mata bahagia pada Luhan, bias pelangi dimatanya lenyap digantikan awan gelap yang selalu mendung. Tatapan berbinarnya berubah menjadi tatapan dingin, arogan, tajam dan menusuk. Tak ada lagi sapaan "Pagi semuanya! Apa Baba dan Mama tidur nyenyak? Apa Paman dan Bibi Oh sudah memasak sarapan kesukaanku? Apa Sehunna sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang menyebalkan itu?" saat Luhan menuruni tangga. Tak ada lagi rengekan yang disertai aegyo mematikan dari Luhan saat ia meminta Sehun untuk membelikan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh. Tak ada dan tak ada, hingga membuat Sehun merasa hancur dan kosong.

Luhan menyingkirkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kedua orang tuanya; seakan-akan membuang semua masa lalunya jauh-jauh. Semua lukisan koleksi Tuan Xi, guci-guci dan keramik milik Nyonya Xi, dimasukkan kedalam kamar utama di rumah mewah itu; milik Nyonya dan Tuan Xi sendiri, yang lantas Luhan kunci tanpa ada niat membukanya sedikitpun. Semua barang-barang pemberian orang tuanya ia singkirkan dari kamarnya, menggantinya dengan semua yang baru. Bahkan dengan halus, ia meminta kedua orang tua Sehun untuk berhenti bekerja di rumahnya dan memberikan pekerjaan lain sebagai pengurus mansion besar keluarga Xi di sisi barat Busan.

Luhan menjauhi semua temannya, ia hanya benci dikasihani. Terlebih lagi, ada banyak yang mencemoohnya sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya. Itu semakin menguatkan alasannya untuk menjauhi semuanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Sehun tahu persis, kesedihan Luhan terlalu mendalam hingga membuatnya membuang semuanya. Ah, tidak semuanya. Karena Luhan memintanya untuk menepati janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Melindungimu, menyayangimu, menggantikan semua peran yang menghilang dari kehidupanmu, dan melakukan apapun untukmu. Pegang janjiku, aku tak akan pergi sampai kau sendiri yang memintaku pergi."

Janji yang ia ucapkan tepat sebelum Luhan memasuki kamarnya setelah pulang dari pemakaman.

Tahun pertama yang berat. Luhan harus menghandle perusahaan ayah dan ibunya diumur yang masih sangat muda dibantu Sekretaris Kang serta Pengacara Shin kepercayaan Ayahnya. Sehun mengambil kuliah dobel dan menargetkan untuk menyelesaikan sisa kuliah management bisnisnya dalam satu tahun. Sehun berusaha keras menyelesaikan kuliahnya bersamaan dengan tugasnya menjaga Luhan. Bolak-balik antara kampusnya, sekolah Luhan dan kantor perusahaan Xi sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari.

Sehun lelah, Sehun penat. Semuanya terasa begitu memuakkan.

Tapi ia tahu Luhan lebih menderita ketimbang dirinya. Luhan berusaha keras menyelesaikan kelas aksel yang ia ambil bersamaan dengan meeting dengan klien-klien perusahaan. Sebuah pekerjaan berat untuk gadis 15 tahun. Tapi Sehun bersyukur, kecerdasan dan kedewasaan Luhan meningkat pesat sehingga ia bisa kokoh menjalani semuanya. Kedewasaannya di umur 17 tahun bahkan sudah menyamainya. Masa remaja yang terenggut menjadikan Luhan hanya mengenal kertas-kertas bergambarkan skala-skala saham serta deretan angka dengan nol yang banyak; membuatnya tak sempat melihat dunia luar yang dulunya menjadi dunianya. Tidak sempat berteman apalagi mencari tambatan hati. Sehun sudah cukup baginya.

Dua tahun berlalu dan Luhan diberitakan sebagai Presdir wanita dengan umur termuda yang meraih banyak kesuksesan, sekalipun berkali-kali punggung tangannya ditusuk jarum infus serta hidungnya yang dibaluti alat bantu oksigen. Bertepatan dengan Luhan yang memasuki bangku kuliah dan Sehun yang mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan Luhan. Luhan meminta frekuensi pekerjaannya dikurangi agar ia bisa fokus ke bangku kuliahnya; ia tak ingin mengambil percepatan pendidikan apapun seperti yang ia ambil di bangku SMA. Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin hidupnya berjalan sedikit normal. Sehun memaklumi, Luhan perlu sedikit bernafas setelah dua tahun yang berat itu.

Di tahun yang sama Kyungsoo datang ke rumah keluarga Xi sebagai juru masak. Luhan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo saat Luhan sedang makan malam disalah satu restoran mewah di pusat Kota Seoul yang sering Luhan sambangi. Luhan merasakan Salmon Steak yang ia makan berbeda rasa dengan yang ia makan malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia menanyakan itu pada manager restoran dan berakhir dengan manager restoran yang menyeret seorang gadis berpakaian hitam putih khas pelayan restoran dengan tampilan kumal dan kucal, dia Kyungsoo. Gadis pencuci piring itu ternyata yang menggantikan koki yang memasak pesanan Luhan, dengan alasan koki itu terlalu sibuk hingga tidak konsisten dengan tertib kerja yang sebenarnya. Manager itu hampir menyemprot Kyungsoo kalau saja Luhan tidak mengatakan—

"Pecat dia. Dan kau Kyungsoo-ssi, mulai saat ini kau bekerja padaku sebagai Koki utama dirumahku."

—dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan. Sehun masih ingat binar bahagia muncul dari mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepeninggal Nyonya dan Tuan Xi, Sehun melihat sebuah senyum tipis dibibir Luhan yang tengah menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara di Seoul. Ia seorang yatim piatu yang dulunya tinggal di panti asuhan di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Ia keluar saat ia lulus SMA dan pergi ke pusat Kota Seoul untuk memulai kehidupan. Iapun bekerja sana-sini untuk menghidup dirinya disalah satu flat murah. Luhan pernah menawari Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang kuliah karena Luhan tahu Kyungsoo gadis yang cerdas, tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan "Aku ingin bekerja denganmu saja, semua ini sudah cukup bagiku dan aku tidak mau lebih.". Luhan hanya bisa mengiyakan, toh, apapun yang terjadi nanti, Kyungsoo akan ia pastikan tetap bersamanya.

Walaupun sedikit, Luhan mulai menampakkan sisi hangatnya semenjak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Sehun rasa kehadiran Kyungsoo sebagai yang lebih tua membuat Luhan merasakan kembali hadirnya figur sang Mama—Demi Tuhan, Luhan masih 17. Luhan mulai menampakkan senyum tipisnya saat sarapan dipagi hari, itu sebuah kemajuan besar dan Sehun sangat bersyukur. Luhan selalu bertingkah seolah semuanya sudah selesai dan ia tak mempermasalahkan masa lalu, tapi Sehun lebih dari mengerti seberapa rindunya Luhan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan bertemu dengan salah satu temannya —lebih tepatnya teman Sehun— yang dulu pindah ke Jepang saat Luhan kelas 8 SMP, yakni Kim Jong In dan bernama kecil Kai. Kai mendatanginya dengan maksud melamar kerja sebagai sekretaris Luhan. Agak konyol mengingat yang ia sodorkan adalah ijazah S2 dari Tokyo University. Luhan tahu betul Kai datang padanya sebagai bentuk rasa simpati karena saat kecelakaan Nyonya dan Tuan Xi, Kai tak sempat datang dan menghibur Luhan, yah, diselipi rasa sayang sebagai sahabat dan adik juga tentunya.

Luhan menyetujuinya; ini pertama kalinya ia menerima dengan tangan terbuka orang yang simpati padanya, mungkin karena dulu Kai adalah sosok kakak yang menyenangkan? Luhan sekaligus meminta Kai untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri selain agar Kai lebih mudah berhubungan dengannya; Luhan bisa melihat kecocokan antara Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya dalam sekali analisa.

Sehun bersyukur ada banyak orang yang menyayangi Luhan mengelilinginya. Sehun mulai berkurang rasa khawatirnya, karena sudah ada dua orang lagi yang akan ikut menjaga Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan bersalah dan hancur itu masih tidak bisa hilang.

Setahun lalu, Baekhyun yang pernah menjauh kembali ke kehidupan mereka dan mulai mengacau. Didepan Sehun ia bersikap simpati dan baik hati pada Luhan, bersikap seolah-olah menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Luhan. Tapi, dengan tegas Luhan menolak didepan semua orang akan kedatangan Baekhyun. Luhan mempermalukan Baekhyun disana. Membuat rasa cemburu dan marah pada diri Baekhyun makin berkobar terlebih lagi Sehun hanya diam dibelakang Luhan.

Sejak Luhan lahir, Baekhyun kehilangan Sehun, teman sepermainannya. Sehun selalu menolak saat ia ajak bermain dengan alasan ingin menemani bayi Luhan yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Sehun saat itu. Luhan masih bayi! Dan rasa cemburu seorang bocah perempuan berumur 4 tahun itu membesar menjadi rasa cemburu luar biasa sampai menginjak remaja. Sehun selalu mengabaikan Baekhyun. Ia ingat betul, saat itu ia baru saja terjatuh dari sepeda dan Sehun sudah berlari untuk menolongnya. Namun saat mendengar teriakan Luhan yang ternyata hanya terpeleset sedikit, Sehun lantas langsung berbalik tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali. Luhan sudah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan ia terlalu berlebihan tadi, Luhan bahkan sudah meminta Sehun untuk menolong Baekhyun, tapi Sehun menolak dan malah membawa Luhan ke mobil mereka, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terluka luar dalam.

Semua tentang Luhan dan semua tentang Luhan. Baekhyun merasa muak. Ia merasa kehadiran Luhan telah mengambil kehadiran Sehun. Apa hanya karena hidup Luhan menyedihkan lalu semua orang lantas menyayanginya? Lantas Sehun mengabaikannya hanya demi Nona Mudanya itu?! Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukannya benci pada Luhan; ia hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu membuat Sehun tetap melihatnya. Tapi ia menolak membenarkan itu, ia memilih untuk menimpakan semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan yang salah dan pantas untuk ia benci.

Sehun menyadarinya. Ia mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Iapun juga merasa tidak adil, namun bagaimanapun itu tanggung jawabnya untuk bersama Luhan. Ia hanya diam saat Baekhyun mulai mengganggu Luhan dan menerornya; Sehun mencoba bersabar karena ia merasa ini adalah kesalahannya sampai membuat Baekhyun berubah menjadi gadis jahat seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, semua kedewasaan Luhan menghilang saat hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak tahu, seberapa sering Luhan terisak karena merasa tidak kuat menjalani semuanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu, Luhan hampir ketergantungan obat penenang kalau saja Sehun tak datang untuk menggantikan obat penenang itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu, Luhan berkali-kali merelakan punggung tangan mulusnya untuk tertusuk jarum infus demi menyambung hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu, betapa tersiksanya Luhan menjalani kehidupannya setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu, betapa sakitnya hatinya setelah mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan yang disebabkan olehnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, betapa Luhan sangat membenci kenyataan ini. Luhan tersayat ketika menyadari kalimat Baekhyun benar; hidupmu memang menyedihkan, tapi bukan artinya kau bisa memonopoli Sehun dengan tameng hidup menyedihkanmu itu. Demi Tuhan! Luhan tak pernah menginginkannya, ia tak pernah mau dikasihani, dan kalau bisa ia tak ingin bersandar pada Sehun sekalipun! Ia tak ingin ada seseorang yang membantu menyembuhkan lukanya bahkan Sehun sekalipun! IA TAK INGIN SEHUN TERUS-TERUSAN MENJADI PELINDUNGNYA! Tapi, ia tak sekuat itu. Ia ingin tapi tak bisa. Ia membutuhkan Sehun disampingnya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka bernanahnya. Luhan tak bisa melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Sehun sudah terlalu jauh menjadi bagian hidupnya. **_Luhan mencintainya._**

Seringkali hatinya kalut karena memikirkan hal ini. Ia merasa bersalah telah meminta Sehun untuk terus bersamanya. Luhan tahu selama ini ia sangat kurang ajar memperlakukan Sehun benar-benar seperti pelayannya lalu dengan seenaknya Luhan menjadikan Sehun tempatnya berkeluh-kesah dan menjadi tempat sampah akan semua perasaan menyakitkannya. Ia tahu benar Sehun kerap kali terluka saat ia mulai keterlaluan. Luhan merasa sesak sekali. Ia ingin melepaskan Sehun agar perasaan menyakitkan ini menghilang, tapi ia tak yakin akan menjadi lebih baik setelahnya; ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sehun pergi dari kehidupannya.

Kau tahu, Lu? Sehun tulus padamu; Sehun tak pernah merasa kasihan padamu; Sehun tak pernah merasa terkekang; Sehun tak pernah merasa termonopoli akan sikapmu; Sehun tak pernah keberatan kau memperlakukannya sebagai pelayanmu sekalipun hatinya sedikit terluka; Sehun tak pernah merasa keberatan melakukan apapun untukmu; Sehun tak apa kalau ia harus mengotori tangannya agar tanganmu tetap bersih; Sehun tak apa kau selalu berbicara dingin dan memperlakukanmu seenak hatimu; Sehun tak apa kau menjadikannya tempat sampah seluruh keluh-kesahmu. Karena dalam setiap tangisan pilumu; dalam setiap pukulan yang kau layangkan pada dada Sehun saat ia memeluk menenangkanmu; dalam setiap dinding tebal yang kau bangun itu; Sehun tahu betapa rapuhnya dirimu. Sehun tahu betapa kau sangat membutuhkannya. Dan..., akhirnya kau tahu, Lu.

"Kau harus tahu betapa aku sangat ingin melindungimu, Luhan."

Sehun memang merasa bersalah, dirinyapun hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya Luhan. Tapi ia tak kasihan pada Luhan; Luhan gadis kuat yang tak butuh dikasihani, Luhan gadis yang menakjubkan yang bisa bangkit tanpa rasa kasihan. Ia hanya ingin melindunginya sekuat tenaga, kalau bisa ia ingin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya agar ia bisa leluasa mengamankan Luhan dari segala macam kekejaman hidup dan memberikannya rasa manis dari kebahagiaan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa terwujud, Sehun hanya ingin melindunginya, **_Sehun mencintainya._** Perasaan ingin melindungi itu telah tumbuh menjadi perasaan berbeda yang lebih indah jauh sebelum Sehun mengerti apa arti cinta itu sebenarnya. Kalau Sehun mau menelisik lebih dalam, perasaan cinta itu telah ada sejak dulu.

Luhan tak bisa melepaskannya dan Sehun tak akan melepaskan diri dari Luhan. Itu sudah cukup kan?

Pagi yang menyenangkan. Itu yang selalu Kyungsoo rasakan semenjak Luhan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Akan ada senandung merdu yang ia nyanyikan saat tangannya memotong-motong bahan makanan untuk membuat sarapan; akan ada senyuman lebar yang terhias dibibirnya saat mendengar ketukan langkah dari tangga sayap timur; akan ada binar mata bahagia saat menerima senyuman manis dari Luhan. Luhan tak selalu ada di jam makan malam, maka dari itu Kyungsoo benar-benar memanfaatkan jam sarapan dengan baik; bahkan ia tak membiarkan siapapun untuk membantunya memasak. Melewatkan hari tanpa senyuman Luhan seolah menjadi hal yang sudah sangat lama tak lagi ia rasakan, dan Kyungsoo tak berharap sama sekali untuk merasakannya kembali.

"Kau ceria sekali, Soo..." Suara itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo dari aktivitasnya menyusun sarapan di meja. Kyungsoo mendengus pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Jongin-ah?" kata Kyungsoo sedikit sebal. Kai terkekeh senang, ia tidak pernah suka seseorang memanggilnya Jongin; ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, tapi entah kenapa, Kai suka sekali saat Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya.

"Aku? Bagaimana ya? Tentu saja aku tidak jauh darimu. Aku ikut senang melihat Luhan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan itu membuat hatiku menghangat." Ujar Kai tulus. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, ia tidak cemburu sama sekali; Kai memang sangat menyayangi Luhan, sangat malah, tapi Kyungsoo tahu, Kai memberikan rasa sayang yang berbeda untuknya. Ah, analisa Luhan benar-benar hebat.

"Ah, hatimu menghangat eoh?" goda Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa mendengarnya, ia lantas menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak perlu cemburu, Nona Do. Aku hanya mencintaimu kalau kau mau tahu, lagipula, Nona Muda sudah punya Sehunnya bukan? Aku tidak yakin dia pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan Luhan padaku." Kata Kai melayani godaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh malu, ia suka saat menggoda Kai seperti ini.

"Dan aku tidak berpikir untuk menyerahkan Ummaku padamu, Kkamjong! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mempunyai Appa sepertimu." Kata Luhan yang ternyata sudah masuk ke ruang makan bersama Sehun. Kai mendelik main-main.

"Kau akan menyesal menolak Appa seksi sepertiku, Baby Lu!" Luhan membuat gestur muntah main-main.

"Appa pesek, hitam, dan dekil lebih tepatnya." Sahut Sehun santai. Kai mendelik sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo kompak mendekat dan berhigh-five sambil tertawa ceria.

"Kalau aku sudah menikahi Kyungsoo nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki pucat, datar, dan mengerikan sepertimu untuk menjadi menantuku." Kata Kai kesal.

Luhan dan Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan membuat mereka salah tingkah, Jongin-ah. Jja, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat canggung satu sama lain itu. Kai mengerti dan akhirnya duduk lalu disusul yang lain.

 _Setelah semuanya, mereka bahkan masih canggung mengenai hal ini? Mereka telah terbiasa hidup berdua, kurasa memang terasa agak berbeda hidup dengan ikatan berbeda..._

"Jadi, kau mau kemana sekarang? Kuliahmu sudah selesai, klien membatalkan meeting karena ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditunda." Tanya Sehun yang tengah menyetir mobil membelah jalanan senja Kota Seoul. Luhan yang berada disampingnya mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi Baba dan Mama. Tapi, kurasa lebih baik aku kesana minggu depan saja. Sekarang aku ingin belanja! Bawa aku ke Coex sekarang! Full speed, Hunna!" kata Luhan semangat. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sehun menambah kecepatan mobilnya sementara Luhan sibuk membenahi diri. Gadis bermata rusa itu melepas blazer lime-greennya dan meninggalkan rok span ketat berwarna senada beserta kemeja putih yang sedikit 'diacak'. Tak lupa ia mengikat rambutnya dengan cepot ketat tinggi yang menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut. Uh, sekarang Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti seharusnya; seorang gadis 20 tahun.

Mereka segera sampai di parkiran Coex Mall dan Sehun langsung melepas jas hitam formal dan dasinya. Ia keluar dan langsung menggandeng Luhan masuk ke dalam Mall. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum sekaligus iri kepada mereka; Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar terlihat serasi sebagai pasangan.

Mengingat ke belakang, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan 'shopping' ke Mall; selama ini Luhan hanya menginjakkan kakinya ke Mall hanya sekedar untuk membeli setelan formal baru, itupun kalau sempat, atau bertemu dengan beberapa klien untuk urusan bisnis saja. Sehun tersenyum, ia merasa senang Luhan bisa menjadi dirinya yang seutuhnya. Melihat Luhan tersenyum ceria saat melewati berbagai macam pakaian model terbaru yang terpajang di etalase toko membuat Sehun merasa bahagia.

Mereka berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, melihat-lihat dan kalau ada yang Luhan sukai; Luhan membelinya. Luhan juga sempat membeli banyak sekali pakaian yang terlihat tidak seperti seleranya disalah satu toko. Sehun tidak ingin bertanya karena Luhan terlihat antusias sekali; Sehun tidak ingin merusak mood gadis cantik itu.

Beberapa kali Sehun yang membayarkan, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Setelah membeli semua pakaian yang dipajang sepanjang koridor ini, keluar masuk toko perhiasan, keluar membawa belasan barang dari toko hadiah dan membeli barang-barang yang bukan seleramu; apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lelah main-main sambil menyesap Americanonya pelan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin makan disini kemudian pulang. Asal kau tahu, itu bukan hanya milikku saja, Hunna... Aku membelikan untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai juga, dan beberapa yang lain." Jawab Luhan ceria. Kini mereka tengah berada di salah satu restoran untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedikit keroncongan akibat makan siang yang terlewat sangat lama; hmm, Sehun akan mengirim pesan agar Kyungsoo tidak memasak makan malam setelah ini. Luhan dengan santai memakan fish and chips yang dipesannya ditemani segelas ice tea float sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk menyesap americanonya tanpa teman apapun.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau membuat janji dengan desainer itu, Lu. Bahkan kau tidak mengijinkan aku ikut masuk kesana." Kata Sehun saat Americanonya sudah habis. Luhan tersenyum misterius. Ia memang tidak memberitahu Sehun perihal janji yang ia buat dengan salah satu desainer kenalannya itu, seorang desainer gaun pernikahan yang tak terkenal namun menjadi favorit Luhan karena Mamanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sahut Luhan tak kalah misterius dari senyumannya. Sehun mengernyit namun memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya, toh, Luhan tak akan bisa lama-lama menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Lihat saja nanti.

"Kajja! Aku sudah selesai." kata Luhan sambil membenarkan bekas makan dibibirnya menggunakan tissue lalu bangkit diikuti Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangan membawa banyak shopping bag, sedang Luhan yang berjalan disampingnya hanya membawa satu shopping bag berlabelkan butik milik desainer tadi. Itu hanya sebagian kecil kalau mau tahu, shopping bag lainnya sudah dikirim menuju rumah mereka; Sehun yakin mobil audinya tak akan bisa menampung semua shopping bag Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua berbelok menuju tangga yang mengarah ke areal parkir, langkah Luhan terhenti begitu saja.

"Lu? Waeyo?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan yang menatap lurus kedepan. Saat Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, ia mengerti. Ada Baekhyun dan Irene yang juga berhenti didepan sana.

"Aku ingin meluruskan semuanya, kau bisa ke mobil lebih dulu, Sehunna." Kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun lembut dan memberikan shopping bagnya ke Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan perasaan tidak setuju.

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa nyawa, mengabaikan tatapan sengit milik Irene.

"Apalagi yang kau mau, Nona Muda?! Apa kau belum puas dengan semuanya?!" sengit Irene begitu Luhan sampai. Luhan tak merespon, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa pergi Irene. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti." Kata Baekhyun. Irene terkejut.

"T-tapi—"

"Aku mohon..." Irene akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan? Cepatlah, aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengan orang sepertimu." Kata Baekhyun sambil membuang pandangan. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih sangat membencinya, mungkin malah makin bertambah sampai saat ini.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku selama ini. Aku sadar aku terlalu egois padamu. Sikapku padamu mungkin sulit untuk dimaafkan, namun, aku tetap berharap kau bisa memaafkanku, Baekhyun-ah..." kata Luhan. Tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat, matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia lantas menumpukan tatapannya ke arah Luhan dan berkata sengit.

"Sangat sulit! Memang sangat sulit untuk memaafkan semua sikapmu selama ini, Luhan! Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat Sehun meninggalkanku?! Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat melihat semua perhatian Sehun teralih padamu?! Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat Sehun hanya melihatmu dan balik tak pernah menatapku lagi? Apa kau tahu sakitnya diabaikan orang yang sangat kau pentingkan melebihi dirimu sendiri?! Aku mengalaminya hampir seumur hidupku, Luhan! Apa kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku?"

Luhan menunduk mendengarnya, tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya mulai menyesak. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun sama saja dengan membuka masa lalunya. Namun, ia sudah memilih; ia akan meluruskan semuanya sekarang. Karena ia tak tahu ia akan sanggup melakukannya atau tidak di waktu mendatang kalau saat ini ia bersembunyi.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku kalau kehadiranku membuat Sehun mengabaikanmu, membuat Sehun meninggalkanmu dan membuat seluruh perhatian Sehun tertuju hanya padaku. Aku sangat menyesal membuatmu jauh dari Sehun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun-ah..." lirih Luhan dengan suara tercekat.

"Apa hanya dengan minta maaf semuanya akan selesai?! Aku tak habis pikir, Luhan! Apa hanya karena hidupmu menyedihkan, apa hanya karena kedua orangtuamu pergi dan apa hanya karena kau mengalami masa yang berat; membuat Sehun hanya mempedulikanmu?! Aku... Aku mengenal Sehun lebih dulu! Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya daripada kau yang saat itu bahkan tak tau apa-apa! Nafasku tak pernah benar semenjak Sehun mengabaikanku! Hatiku selalu tertindih batu semenjak Sehun terus-terusan membelamu tanpa peduli akan aku yang tersakiti, Luhan! Aku... Aku juga membutuhkan Sehun, Luhan... Semua ini menyakitiku..." Air matanya sudah meleleh. Menyuarakan semua perasaan mendesak yang selama ini ia simpan dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa sakit aku saat melihat Sehun hancur hanya karena perasaan bersalahnya padamu? Apa kau tahu Sehun menyimpan lukanya hanya karena sikapmu, Luhan?! Apa selama ini kau tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah menyakiti Sehun?!"

 _Aku tahu... Aku tahu..._

"Dan, apa kau tahu rasanya dibuang oleh orang yang sangat berharga untukmu? Oleh orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kacau dengan wajah memerah, air mata yang terus mengalir dan nafas terengah-engah; Luhan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Semuanya, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kau pernah tahu rasanya hancur berkeping-keping serasa tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan didunia ini? Apa kau pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya menyadari kehancuranmu ikut menghancurkan hati orang yang paling berharga untukmu? Apa kau pernah tahu rasanya harus menjadi orang lain hanya untuk membangun dinding agar tidak ada yang kasihan padamu? Apa kau pernah tahu seberapa tersiksanya dirimu saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi diam-diam menangisimu? Apa kau pernah tahu rasanya harus membuang semua hal berhargamu agar kau tak tambah hancur? Kau tahu, aku cemburu padamu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku iri sekali padamu. Kau... Kau mempunyai Mama yang bisa menenangkanmu setiap saat, kau mempunyai Baba yang bisa menepuk bahumu menguatkan. Tapi, sekarang aku hanya punya Sehun, Baekhyun... Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi disini..."

"Aku minta maaf... Akulah penyebab Sehun membuatmu menjadi orang jahat seperti ini."

Luhan mulai terisak dan nafasnya tercekat menyakitkan. Ia benar-benar benci terlihat lemah. Tapi sungguh, ini adalah kali terakhirnya ia menampakkan kelemahannya; ia hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya.

Baekhyun mematung. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan membuatnya tercekat, sesak dalam hatinya makin menjadi dan semua emosinya membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia terluka, ia tersakiti, tapi, Luhan juga terluka dan tersakiti, terluka dan tersakiti dengan hal yang berbeda. Ia tak bisa membandingkan siapa yang lebih menderita disini, namun dalam hati kecilnya ia menyadari; Luhan juga mengalami tekanan batin dan perasaan sakit yang Baekhyun juga rasakan. Mungkin sedikit lebih buruk; ia sedikit lebih beruntung daripada Luhan.

"Aku memandangmu salah karena kau tak pernah berada diposisiku; kau juga memandangku salah. Aku tak pernah berada dalam posisimu, Baekhyun-ah... Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa. Dan aku tak akan mengatakan siapa yang lebih tersakiti disini; semua orang memiliki perasaannya masing-masing."

Luhan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang masih mematung dan memeluknya erat, menumpukan dahinya ke bahu sempit Baekhyun dan tak mampu menahan aliran air matanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Baek... Aku benar-benar menyesal atas semua yang kau rasakan selama ini. Aku terlalu egois kepadamu, tapi, aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan Sehun pergi dariku... Aku tidak yakin bisa berdiri dengan benar setelahnya. Maafkan aku, aku lagi-lagi menjadi egois dan menyakitimu disini... Aku tak berharap kau memandangku kasihan dan akhirnya merelakan Sehun dengan perasaan 'aku lebih beruntung'. Aku tak menginginkannya; aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Kau terluka, kau tersakiti... Aku tahu benar bagaimana perasaan ditinggalkan... Dan aku harap, kau mau memaafkan aku yang membuatmu merasakan perasaan itu, Baekhyun-ah... Maafkan aku..." Luhan terguncang, tubuhnya berdeguk-deguk menahan emosi yang mulai membuat kepalanya sakit dan memberat.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dari pelukan Baekhyun yang diam-diam terasa menyenangkan.

"Kau akan sulit memaafkanku. Kita berdua bukan gadis malaikat yang bisa begitu saja melupakan luka; kau masih akan memandangku salah dan begitupun aku. Tapi aku harap, setelah ini tak ada lagi hal menyakitkan seperti ini... Terimakasih atas semuanya, Baekhyun-ah... Kau banyak mengajarkan hal berharga untukku." Kata Luhan.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya lantas memandang Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun pelan.

"Air matamu terlalu berharga, Baek... Maafkan aku yang membuatnya tumpah, ne?" kata Luhan dengan gurauan hambar dan kaku.

Luhan pergi dari situ menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak bisa menemui Sehun dengan wajah kacau seperti ini. Disana ia mencuci wajahnya pelan, sedikit bersyukur kamar mandi itu kosong. Ia terpaku sebentar pada bayangannya dicermin sebelum mengambil tube BB creamnya dan menuangkannya banyak-banyak lantas mengoleskannya di wajahnya, sedikit lebih banyak pada bagian bawah matanya dan hidungnya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi itu.

Ia menemukan Sehun tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang sedikit 'terlipat'. Luhan tersenyum saat menyadari raut wajah kusut Sehun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jja, kita pulang Sehunna..." sapa Luhan. Sehun menoleh lantas tersenyum tipis.

"Usaha yang bagus, Lu... BB krim-mu lebih tebal dari biasanya." Sindir Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan, teramat pelan.

"Ternyata aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Kata Luhan saat Sehun duduk dibelakang pintu kemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Memang tak akan bisa. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan membawanya keluar dari area basement parkir. Luhan menyandarkan beban tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke sandaran jok, ia menutup matanya pelan.

"Harusnya kau bertanya; apa yang kau lakukan? Maka aku akan menjawab; aku membuatnya menangis, lagi." Jawab Luhan pelan. Cengkeraman tangan Sehun pada kemudi sedikit mengeras.

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan kalimat; aku membuat diriku menangis lagi." Kata Sehun sedikit menyengit. Luhan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Lu. Jangan mengurusinya lagi tapi kau malah mengabaikannya. Aku benci melihatmu menangis lagi, itu menyakitiku..." kata Sehun berusaha menahan nada bicaranya agar tidak meninggi.

"Hei hei hei... Maafkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berjanji ini adalah kali terakhirku aku menangis karena hal itu; aku akan menepatinya Sehunna. Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, ne?" kata Luhan, tangannya terulur ke bahu Sehun dan mengelusnya pelan. Gadis berambut cokelat almond itu tersenyum lega saat bahu tegang Sehun menurun.

"Sehunna, aku ingin bertanya padamu tapi kau cukup menjawabnya dalam hati; kau menyayangi Baekhyun, kan? Dia sahabat yang berharga bagimu, jadi, maafkan aku telah menjadi penyebab kau membuatnya menjadi orang jahat seperti sekarang. Dia gadis yang baik dan ia hanya terlalu mencintaimu, dan... maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hanya karena itu." kata Luhan dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sehun terdiam cukup lama.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Tidak akan melepaskanku bukan sebuah kesalahan bagiku; karena aku memang tak pernah berniat lepas darimu." Jawab Sehun sambil mengulas sebuah senyum lega. Luhan ikut tersenyum lega.

 _Setelah ini, semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja..._

Sehun menambah kecepatannya dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sampai di rumah. Sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya ke penjaga —Paman Kim— untuk dimasukkan ke garasi sedangkan ia sendiri langsung masuk mengikuti Luhan sambil membawa sisa shopping bag Luhan. Karena, ya... Luhan akan benar-benar membutuhkan Sehun sekarang.

Baru saja ia masuk beberapa langkah dari pintu utama dan Luhan sudah berbalik dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Oh, apa kau pikir Sehun bisa melindungimu kali ini heum?! Aku tidak mau tahu, jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan, Nona Muda Lu! Kau pikir menyenangkan membuka pintu dan langsung disuguhi satu mobil penuh berisikan puluhan shopping bag yang bahkan aku tak sanggup menghitungnya hah?!" Benar kan? Kyungsoo sudah memulai ceramahnya sambil melirik sadis ke sofa panjang yang diatasnya terdapat puluhan shopping bag milik Luhan. Sehun terkekeh merasakan Luhan yang mengkerut dibalik punggungnya.

"Sekali-kali aku belanja banyak kan tidak apa! Apa kau tahu dilemariku hanya berisi setelan formal saja?!" Luhan membela diri dan membuat Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Hei, kau pernah membuka lemarimu? Memangnya kau tahu dimana setelan formalmu itu tersimpan?" Luhan merona antara malu dan kesal, kenapa Sehun malah ikut memojokkannya sih?!

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Sehun! Kau harusnya membelaku!" sengit Luhan sambil mencubit pinggang Sehun keras-keras. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan, cubitan tangan kecil Luhan benar-benar pedas.

"Sudahlah, Kyung... Sesekali Luhan harus 'normal' sedikit kan untuk gadis seusianya?" kata Kai yang muncul dibelakang Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka memberikan reaksi berbeda. Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memasang wajah sulit diartikan.

"Aku sebenarnya geli dengan nada bicaramu, Kkamjong; tapi aku setuju." Kekeh Sehun. Luhan dibelakangnya terkikik tidak jelas.

"Ne, ternyata Appaku bisa menjadi orang yang bijaksana juga." Kata Luhan.

"K-kau benar... I-ini pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan hal yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan... M-maafkan aku..." lirih Kyungsoo, matanya sedikit berkilat. Luhan terkejut melihatnya dan langsung pergi dari balik punggung Sehun dan menuju Kyungsoo. Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan memegangnya erat.

"Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis, Kyungsoo-ya..." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menuju ke sofa panjang lantas mengobrak-abriknya sebentar, setelah beberapa saat ia mengambil shopping bag bertuliskan Cartier bernuansa perak. Tanpa ada yang menyadari kecuali Luhan, Kai memucat. Luhan menyeringai tipis dan Kai menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Panggilkan semua maid disini." Kata Luhan. Sehun mengiyakan dan memanggil semua maid yang ada menggunakan interkom yang ada disisi kiri lemari pajangan. Tak berapa lama terdengar kegaduhan dan muncullah semua maid yang bekerja di rumah besar Keluarga Xi itu. Mulai dari yang bertugas membersihkan rumah, merawat kebun, mengurusi pakaian dan membantu Kyungoo menyiapkan makanan dan beberapa penjaga keamanan. Luhan melirik Kai sekilas sebelum meletakkan shopping bag tadi ke meja lantas mengambil belasan shopping bag bertuliskan nama toko yang sama dengan susah payah.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ia mendekati Luhan yang terlihat kesusahan dan membantunya mengambil sisa shopping bag yang bertuliskan label toko yang sama. Luhan tersenyum padanya dan bergumam terimakasih.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk kalian semua. Sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena selama ini telah bersabar menghadapi aku yang benar-benar buruk, yah walaupun ini sebenarnya tidak cukup. Aku memang tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan kalian, tapi percayalah aku tahu tentang kalian. Ini untuk Bibi Young, Bibi Jung, Soora Unnie, dan Jaeil Unnie yang selama ini sudah membersihkan rumah besarku ini dan menyetrika setelanku, aku suka hasilnya, licin sekali... Ini untuk Bibi Hyeon dan Bibi Yoo yang sudah membantu Kyungie Umma memasak makanan yang enak untukku... Ini untuk Paman Kang yang sudah mengurusi taman bunga milik Mama selama ini... Dan ini, untuk Paman Kim dan Paman Han yang sudah rela tidur sampai malam untuk menjaga kami semua. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas semuanya. Dan maafkan aku atas semua sikap burukku selama ini."

Luhan memberikan satu persatu shopping bagnya ke mereka semua, dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat Sehun nyaris menangis bahagia. Tak lupa Luhan memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat ke mereka semua, dan mengakhirinya dengan membungkukkan badannya hormat didepan mereka semua.

Kyungsoo sudah menangis terisak di bahu Kai sedangkan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah menggantung dipelupuk mata. Begitupun juga, semua maid menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca mereka.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kalian semua masih bertahan bersamaku sekalipun Mama dan Baba sudah tidak ada. Aku berterimakasih sekali untuk itu. Maafkan sikap burukku selama ini..." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir pelan.

"Kami senang bisa bekerja dengan Nona Luhan. Nona tidak perlu berterimakasih karena kami senang melakukannya." Bibi Jung, wanita paruh baya yang menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk mengabdi di rumah keluarga Xi ini menjawab kalimat Luhan dengan sangat lembut dan pelan. Dalam hati wanita paruh baya itu bersyukur bisa mendengar nada bicara Nona Mudanya yang persis seperti beberapa tahun silam itu.

Luhan tersenyum manis dengan lelehan air matanya. Ia lantas mengusap air matanya dengan cepat dan mengambil satu shopping bag dan lantas memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mengusap air matanya itu mengeryit bingung.

"Untuk Kyungie Ummaku. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Jadi, terimalah..." kata Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun karena ia yakin suaranya sedang benar-benar jelek sekarang. Ia membukanya dan langsung menatap tak mengerti pada Luhan. Tak disangkanya Luhan malah menyeringai cantik sedangkan tanpa ia sadari, Kai memucat.

"M-majalah pernikahan?" Kai tercekat. Luhan melebarkan seringaiannya lantas mengambil shopping bag yang ia ambil pertama kali dan melemparkannya ke Kai. Kai menerimanya dengan tatapan komohon-jangan-Lu. Luhan mengabaikannya tentu saja.

"Cepat ambil dan katakan pada Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau menunggu lama, Kkamjong Appa." Luhan berkata dengan nada sing a song yang menggoda. Kai menelan ludahnya gugup, terlebih dengan Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

Kai mendesah pelan. Ia membuka shopping bag itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru beludru kecil dari sana. Kai lantas berlutut didepan Kyungsoo sambil membuka kotak biru beludru yang berisikan sebuah cincin emas putih yang indah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tahu ini tidak romantis sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, aku yakin Luhan sudah melihat isi ponselku dan melihatku ke toko perhiasan untuk memesan cincin ini. Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan cara untuk melamarmu, Kyung... Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri Nona Muda Lu itu sangat seenaknya sendiri; aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi kan? Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" kata Kai sambil mengulas senyumannya. Sebuah senyum serius yang baru pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya; merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Ia sangat bahagia sampai membuatnya pusing, membuat matanya basah kembali oleh air mata bahagia.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kacau.

"Yeay! Akhirnya Kkamjong melamarmu, Kyungsoo-ya..." pekik Luhan bahagia, ia tersenyum lebar dipelukan Sehun disampingnya.

Kai memasangkannya ke jari manis Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, s uaranya tercekat ditenggorokan sangat bahagianya dengan semua ini. Ia segera menyembunyikan wajah merona kacaunya di leher Kai; merasa malu karena tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah.

 _Terimakasih, Lu... Aku benar-benar berterimakasih..._

Luhan kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Sehun setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia istirahat sebentar dan membersihkan diri. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat betapa eratnya pelukan Kyungoo saat menangis dibahunya. Ia merasa lega bisa memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Yah, janji yang ia buat bersama desainer siang tadi adalah janji untuk Kyungsoo. Ia akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo bulan depan. Ia tahu semua rencana Kai, salahkan saja kebodohan Kai yang tak menyandi kotak pesannya saat Luhan meminjamnya untuk menelfon Sehun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa kau terkikik seperti itu heum?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

"Aku hanya sedang senang saja, Hunna..." jawab Luhan jujur. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Ya ya ya... Kau senang dan semua orang senang, kecuali aku; mana hadiahku? Aku kira sisa shopping bag tadi adalah hadiahku, ternyata kau memberikannya untuk keluarga mereka." Gemas Sehun sambil mencubit hidung bangir Luhan.

"Oh astaga, kau menginginkan boneka dan mainan untuk hadiahmu? Kekanakan sekali." kekeh Luhan. Sehun tertawa pelan tak percaya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan, makin menenggelamkan Luhan ke dada bidangnya sambil menghirup aroma rambut Luhan.

"Aku bercanda. Semua yang kau lakukan untukku sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik untukku. Terimakasih telah menyembuhkan lukaku." Lirih Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis, sedikit miris dan getir terlihat.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang sekarang adalah giliranku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu? Untuk menyembuhkan semua rasa sakit dan hatimu yang hancur karenaku. Kau sudah melakukan semuanya untukku." Kata Luhan dengan suara tercekat.

"Berada disampingku dan terus tersenyum; itu akan menyembuhkan lukaku dengan cepat, Lu."

 **END**

 _"_ _Aku membuat part Luhan-Baekhyun dengan segenap perasaanku. Maafkan, kalau kalian merasa part itu terlalu berlebihan, karena ya, itu adalah tumpahan isi hatiku tentang masalahku dengan beberapa orang terdekatku."_

.

.

.

Ini adalah series kedua dari My Assistent. Setiap Series berbeda fokus cerita kok, tapi berkesinambungan, jadi bisa dibaca satu-satu atau semuanya juga. Maaf kalau format publishnya masih agak kacau, karena aku belum terbiasa dengan format FFn. tapi kedepannya akan aku perbaiki.

Btw, thanks buat reviewnya. Mungkin kedepannya aku akan publish oneshot-oneshot aja. Just enjoys. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Both of Us

**Both of Us**

.

Pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang digelar di pertengahan Musim Dingin itu sudah berlalu cukup lama, ini awal Musim Semi omong-omong. Yang artinya Luhan sudah kembali duduk dibalik kursi utama perusahaan dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan—menjengkelkan—nya setelah sebelumnya menjadi WO dadakan dari pernikahan kedua orang terdekatnya itu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan kala itu, tiba-tiba ia merebut papan yang berisikan daftar-apa-yang-harus-kau-siapkan-ketika-kau-akan-menikah yang saat itu dipegang wedding organizer pernikahan Kai-Kyungsoo. Menumpahkan seluruh pekerjaannya pada Sehun tanpa mau tahu dan malah berjalan kesana-kemari menyiapkan pernikahan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Semua hanya menggelengkan kepala; Luhan sedikit menjengkelkan sebenarnya.

Well, sebenarnya Luhan hanya melakukan apa yang ia suka. Seperti menemani Kyungsoo memilih desaign gaun dan tuksedo; memberikan referensi konsep pernikahan; memilih dekor, bunga, dan kue pernikahan; serta hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan dimata Luhan. Sedangkan untuk 'printilan-printilan' merepotkannya ia serahkan kepada Yixing.

Mungkin sikap Luhan saat itu sedikit menjengkelkan, sok tahu dan terlalu repot mengurusi ini-itu namun ketika dihadapkan dengan masalah ia akan berkata "Aku kan hanya membantu, serahkan saja pada Yixing Eonnie, kan dia WO-nya" dengan sangat ringan. Uh, Kai sampai dibuat gemas melihatnya. Kyungsoopun sampai hampir menggigit jarinya saking gregetnya; kan dia yang menikah, kenapa Luhan yang repot? Kyungsoo mengomel panjang ketika pada akhirnya Luhan merengek kelelahan. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang melarang, karena selain Luhan akan merengek menyebalkan kalau ia dilarang, juga karena mereka senang melihat Luhan yang begitu cemerlang dengan sikap antusiasnya.

Semuanya juga masih sangat ingat, kala Luhan merengek kelelahan akibat pekerjaan yang ia lalaikan.

Kyungsoo memandangi Luhan yang sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas yang ia acuhkan sebulan terakhir ini. Dengan penampilan kacaunya—rambut dicepol asal, croptee putih serta celana pendek hitam, dan kondisi wajahnya yang berminyak—ia menggoreskan tinta penanya ke kertas-kertas itu. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat bibir Luhan yang sedikit terkotori remah kue kering buatannya tadi terus saja menggerutu kecil.

"Kau menjengkelkan! Aku bilang handle pekerjaanku, Sehun! Kau mau membuat pergelangan tanganku patah dengan menandatangani kertas-kertas sial yang jumlahnya setinggi rak perpustakaan kota hah?!" Luhan mengerang frustasi sambil melempar penanya kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kaki sofa. Mungkin kalau ia sedang tidak lelah ia akan menendang meja kaca itu.

"Kau hiperbol, Luhan."

"Aish! Entah!"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, lebih keras sambil melirik Sehun yang tengah membawa nampan berisikan secangkir teh untuk Nona Mudanya itu. Sehun meringis pada Kyungsoo, tingkah Nona Mudanya ini benar-benar.

Sehun lantas meletakkan cangkir teh yang mengepulkan uap hangat menenangkan itu kedekat Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung meraih cangkir teh itu sambil mendelik sadis kearah Sehun.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa meniru tandatangan rumitmu itu, Lu." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum jenaka. Luhan mencibir sebelum menyesap teh herbalnya itu. Bahunya mulai rileks perlahan.

"Kan sudah aku bilang; kau tidak perlu menjadi WO dadakan untuk pernikahanku, Luhan. See? Sekarang kau merengek-rengek karena lelah."

"Iya iya... Terus saja mengomel seperti ibu-ibu." Gerutu mulut kecil Luhan kala itu.

Namun, segala macam rasa gemas, jengkel, dan kesal yang Kai-Kyungsoo rasakan selama persiapan pernikahan mereka—yang sebenarnya membuat mereka melupakan stress yang biasa melanda calon pengantin—terbayar lunas ketika mereka berdua melihat senyum menawan Luhan di altar pernikahan mereka sebagai pembawa cincin.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih telah berdua disampingku sampai saat ini, ya? Sekarang kalian mempunyai lembaran baru dan saatnya kalian mengisi lembaran baru itu tanpa mengurusi aku."

Kyungsoo hampir menghancurkan make-up berjam-jamnya saat mendengarnya.

Ya, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah membina rumah tangga bersama Kai. Dan itu mau tak mau membuat mereka harus berpisah. Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung. Kai dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal dirumah mereka sendiri—hadiah pernikahan dari Kai—yang tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Luhan. Dan secara otomatis Luhan akan tinggal bersama Sehun.

Luhan tidak merengek, bahkan ia sendiri yang mengusulkan hal itu. "Kalian punya kehidupan sendiri yang tak bisa dicampuri satu orangpun." Dan tak ada yang bisa mengelak sekalipun rasa khawatir masih saja menggantung dihati.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak sudah mulai kelelahan memeriksa dan menandatangani berkas-berkas kantor yang sengaja dibawa pulang itu. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menyelesaikan semuanya—kecuali bagian tandatangannya—dan membiarkan Luhan menjemput mimpi dibalik gulungan selimut tebalnya, namun Luhan menolak dengan dalih sebagai ganti telah merepotkan Sehun selama ia menjadi WO dadakan. Well, kalau kau sadar, kau sudah merepotkan Sehun sedari dulu dan ia tak keberatan, Lu.

"Kau bisa tidur, Luhan." Katanya sambil bangkit dari sofa dan mendekat ke meja kerja Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum lemah.

"Sebentar, satu berkas lagi dan selesai, oke?" katanya lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya. Sehun hanya menunggu dengan setia disampingnya. Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum, ia tak habis-habisnya kagum dengan gadis muda ini. Kekagumannya bertambah dengan alasan yang tak dapat ia pastikan, tepatnya setelah pernikahan Kai-Kyungsoo, ia merasa Luhan sedikit berubah. Maksudku, berubah dalam artian baik yang tak dapat Sehun jelaskan.

Gadis muda itu, benar-benar sesuatu saat ini. Frekuensi rengekan manjanya sedikit berkurang. Sebenarnya Sehun senang-senang saja saat Luhan menggelayut manja pada pundaknya sambil berpuppy eyes mematikan, tapi sikap Luhan saat ini membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Menggelitikinya dengan cara menyenangkan. Ah, ia benar-benar susah menjelaskannya. Dan, tatapan Luhan saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Bukan tatapan dingin dan angkuhnya dulu, bukan pula tatapan manja persis saat ia remaja dulu, namun tatapan yang mampu membuat Sehun berdebar tanpa alasan.

"Sehun?"

Suara Luhan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun langsung mengerjap dan mendapati Luhan menatapnya bingung. Sehun langsung merona. "Ya?" katanya sedikit kaku. Ia harus segera mengendalikan rona merah memalukannya ini.

"Aku sudah selesai." kata Luhan polos, agaknya ia masih heran dengan tingkah Sehun. Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan Luhan menatapnya cukup intens.

"Cha. Sekarang saatnya kau tidur." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Namun ia terhenti saat merasakan Luhan tak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Piggy back? Aku sudah lama tidak digendong olehmu." Katanya. Sehun terkekeh. Tanpa banyak kata ia langsung meraih tubuh Luhan kedepan tubuhnya. Refleks Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun. Gadis muda itu memberengut sedikit.

"I said Piggy back, not Koala Hug." Katanya. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Tidak suka?" Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Suka sekali." Lalu tersenyum lebar bak bayi malaikat.

Sehun menggendong Nona Mudanya itu menuju kamarnya yang berada disayap barat. Selama perjalanan singkat itu Luhan hanya diam dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun, menghirup aroma menyenangkan dari tubuh Sehun. Sehun tanpa kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya dan tanpa kesulitan pula menutupnya. Sehun menurunkan Luhan dipinggiran ranjang, kemudian berjalan ke arah closet.

"Which pajama?" tanya Sehun.

"The blue bambi please." Luhan menjawab sedikit keras. Ia terkekeh saat mengambilkan piyama yang diinginkan Luhan, iapun juga mengambil piyama yang senada dengan Luhan, hanya saja tak ada motif bambi disana. Ia keluar dari closet dan mendapati Luhan tengah mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Luhan tersenyum manis saat menerima piyama bambi birunya itu lalu melepas pakaian santainya dan menggantinya dengan piyama itu. Begitupun yang Sehun lakukan. Sama sekali tak canggung untuk mengganti pakaian didepan mata masing-masing. Well, itu dulu sebenarnya. Karena saat ini Sehun mati-matian menahan gejolak perasaannya—dan tidak menoleh kearah Luhan—agar Luhan tak melihat rona merah tipis dipipinya, tanda kalau ia sedang tersipu. Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya dan sedikit bersyukur Luhan nampak tak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini.

Mereka naik ke ranjang dan Luhan secara otomatis mendekat ketubuh Sehun. Menjadikan lengan Sehun sebagai bantalnya dan Sehun sendiri langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang sempit Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan intens sebelum memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir plum gadis muda itu.

"Tidak mau tidur?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan malah memainkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Mengukir pola-pola random, Luhan menggeleng. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sehun.

"Sehunna, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya?" katanya. Sehun terkekeh.

"Siapa? Kai dan Kyungsoo?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan saat bulan madu; apa lagi? Mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk musim dingin berakhir." Luhan mencibir mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Sehun dengan nada geli itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan mulai gelisah. Tampaknya gadis yang ada dipelukannya ini hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun merasa ragu atau segan. Sehun heran melihatnya.

"Tidak." Dan Sehun langsung mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadisnya saat ini.

"Hei," Ia meraih dagu Luhan agar lurus menatapnya. "kau khawatir tentang setelah ini? Tentang mereka yang akan tinggal terpisah dari kita?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku yang mengusulkan karena aku tak mau selamanya menjadi salah satu bagian mereka, kau tau maksudku; mereka punya lembaran baru yang hanya bisa diisi mereka berdua. Tapi, aku sedikit merasa khawatir, ini berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang pergi liburan dengan Kai kau tahu." Katanya mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.

"Hmm."

"Kai dan Kyungsoo menikah, lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Maksudku—"

"Aku tahu," Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan, ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedikit merona; jadi ini yang menjadi ganjalan dipikiran gadisnya ini. "Apa harus aku resmikan?"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun mendengarnya, itu membuatnya merona malu dan berdebar kencang. "Apa sih?!" kesalnya. Sehun terkekeh lalu mendekatkan Luhan kedekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan berhenti bergerak-gerak random dan lantas menatap mata Sehun yang tajam itu. Matanya memanas melihat kilat tulus didalam iris kembar yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu.

"Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku memikirkan masa depan kita; maka iya, aku selalu memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Percayalah aku memikirkannya lebih banyak darimu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya; apa setelah ini? Bagaimana kedepannya? Apakah Luhan akan selalu disampingku?"

Luhan kembali memukul dada Sehun pelan lalu memberengut kecil. "Bodoh, aku akan selalu disampingmu." Sehun tersenyum tulus dan mencuri kecupan singkat dibibir Luhan.

"Sehunna, apa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat melihat pemberkatan pernikahan mereka berdua?" Sehun mendengarkan dengan saksama melihat pandangan Luhan yang menerawang itu.

"Saat aku sudah mencapai batasku, kau dan Kai yang akan memimpin perusahaan. Lalu aku dan Kyungsoo akan membangun cafe kecil impian kami dan saat malaikat kecil mereka datang kedunia ini, mungkin aku akan merasa sedikit kesepian." Katanya dengan sedikit air mata.

"Tidak menyesal?" Luhan menggeleng. "Samasekali tidak, apa yang aku lakukan 5 tahun terakhir ini sebagai hanya bentuk bakti dan tanggung jawabku pada Baba dan Mama; maafkan aku."

"Sehunna, aku takut akan kesepian." Isaknya pelan sambil menyembunyikan diri kedekapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tak akan kesepian; aku janjikan itu. Dan Luhan, kau melupakan sesuatu. Aku akan melamarmu, lalu kita akan menikah sesuai dengan impian pernikahanmu, lalu kita juga akan mempunyai malaikat kecil milik kita sendiri. Dan yang terakhir, aku akan bersamamu melewati sisa hidupku."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar Luhan terisak makin keras.

"Siapa kau? Sehunku tak pernah sechessy ini." katanya kacau. Sehun terkekeh.

"Mencoba hal yang baru tak ada salahnya kan? Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena sejak pernikahan mereka kau selalu berhasil membuatku merona menggelikan; kau dan sikapmu itu membuatku berdebar kau tahu." Sehun mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan dengan seringan kapas. Ia tak dapat mengelak kalau saat ini ia sedang sangat bahagia.

Luhan mendongak.

"Kau sejak kapan tahu?"

"Apa? Itu? Baru saja. Aku menghargai usahamu yang mencoba menjadi gadis yang sempurna untukku, menjadi dewasa dan bersiap menjadi sandaranku nanti. Tatapanmu sekarang benar-benar sesuatu, Luhan. Tapi kau tahu, aku tak mempermasalahkan apapun, selama itu Luhan aku akan tetap mencintainya." Katanya sambil mengusap pelan sisa air mata Luhan. Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku jatuh cinta." Katanya lalu kembali kedekapan Sehun. "Benarkah? Woah, berarti aku hebat."

"Geez, hentikan kenarsisanmu Sehun." Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Hei, Luhan. Besok hari Minggu; kau mau kencan?"

Luhan menggumam random dipelukannya. Ia baru saja akan mengulangi kalimatnya kalau saja ia tak mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Hmm, kita belum pernah kencan secara resmi kan sebelumnya?"

Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidur." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan pelan sebelum makin menyamankan diri. "Jalja, Sehunna... Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi Kyungie... Kau sedang apa?" Suara serak Kai membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone yang sedari tadi ia utak-atik itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah bangun tidur Kai yang sungguh menggemaskan. Terlebih Kai sedang topless, uh, terlihat seperti bayi besar.

Keadaan kamar hotel mereka yang telah terang lumayan berantakan, well, hanya pada bagian ranjang sebenarnya. Karena suaminya itu baru bangun dan ia baru saja membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang 'sedikit' tidak rapi dilantai setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

"Ya, lepaskan Jongin-ah... Kau bau!" Kyungsoo sedikit memprotes saat Kai memeluk pinggangnya dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat geli saat merasakan Kai mulai menciumi pinggangnya yang hanya berbalutkan kemeja tipis itu.

"Kau bahkan menciumi seluruh tubuhku tadi malam." Gumam Kai acuh dengan mata tertutup. Kyungsoo sontak merona.

Nyuut.

"Aih! Ada apa denganmu, sayang?!" Kai mengelus pinggangnya yang dicubit mesra oleh capit kecil Kyungsoo. Kai langsung bangkit dan membuka matanya; ia langsung disuguhi delikan tajam oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang merona. Kai tersenyum jenaka.

"Mulutmu benar-benar!" sengit Kyungsoo lantas kembali berkutat dengan smarthphonenya. Kai melebarkan senyuman sebelum memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan ikut melihat ke arah smarthphone Kyungsoo.

"Sedang sibuk apa?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku sedang mengirim pesan ke Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"A-ah, begitu..." Kai mulai nakal dengan mengecupi bahu Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak tidak mempedulikannya sekalipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat geli dan malu diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kai akan berlipat kali menjadi lebih manja setelah mereka menikah. Kyungsoo ingat benar, sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di hotel ternama dipusat Tokyo ini Kai selalu menempelinya seakan tak mau lepas. Seakan melepaskan semua yang ia tahan selama sisa Musim Dingin berlangsung.

Mereka memutuskan bebulan madu ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan, selain karena Kyungsoo mengatakan ia benar-benar ingin melihat bunga sakura yang akan mekar sebentar lagi, juga karena kedua orangtua Kai yang meminta mereka kesini. Well, wajar saja, Kai jarang sekali pulang sejak ia menjadi sekretaris Luhan.

Kalau kau bertanya mengapa mereka tidak menginap dirumah orangtua Kai, maka kau harus mendengar jawaban frontal Kai saat ditanya pertanyaan yang sama oleh kedua orangtuanya serta Luhan dan Sehun, yang membuatnya dihadiahi geplakan keras dari Ibu dan istrinya.

"Aku orang yang vokal saat bercinta, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu Eomma dan Appa."

Kyungsoo merona panas sepanjang mereka menghabiskan hari pertama mereka dikediaman Kim. Kai benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya; ia sangat vokal saat diranjang, dan, sangat agresif. Sangat agresif sampai membuat tubuh Kyugsoo ngilu dipagi hari setelah menghabiskan separuh malam bersama diatas ranjang. Tapi, Kyungsoo menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya sampai ia sendiri yang malu-malu menjadi ikut agresif dimalam-malam berikutnya. Astaga, apa yang aku katakan. Sudahlah, itu rahasia mereka.

"Woah, cepat angkat." Kata Kai saat melihat layar smarthphone Kyungsoo menampilkan panggilan dari Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung menekan terima pada touchscreen smarthphonenya dan mengubahnya ke mode loudspeaker.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo-ya! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih se-ngilu kemarin kah?" Suara ceria Luhan langsung mengudara dan membuat Kyungsoo merona. Kai terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kurasa iya, Lu. Aku menggarapnya lumayan 'keras' tadi malam." Sahut Kai tak tahu malu. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Woah! Aku akan memukulmu kalau sepulang dari Tokyo Kyungsoo tak bisa berjalan dengan normal." Katanya diseberang telefon dengan tawanya.

"Sepulang dari Tokyo kau akan mendengar Kyungsoo hamil, Lu. Aku pastikan itu! Auch! Kenapa kau hobi sekali sih mencubit pinggangku?!" Kai mengaduh keras saat capit kecil Kyungsoo kembali mencubit pinggangnya. Namun ia langsung tersenyum jenaka melihat rona merah dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Kalian manis sekali." kata Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Ah, aku tak akan mengganggu kalian setelah ini, aku akan mandi." Kata Kai, lalu setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan dalam pada bibir kissable Kyungsoo ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tebak kau sedang merona sekarang." Kalimat yang terdengar menggoda itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sudah. Ada apa kau menelfonku?" kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pipinya sudah benar-benar terbakar saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendengar Luhan terkekeh pelan diujung sana.

"Tidak ada sesuatu khusus disini, Kyungsoo-ya... Aku hanya sedang merindukan suaramu saja." kata Luhan. Kyungsoo tertegun, ada sesuatu dinada bicara Luhan.

"Luhan," katanya pelan. "jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Hening cukup lama sebelum Luhan kembali berbicara dengan suara serak.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bukan hal penting karena hanya kekhawatiran kecilku saja. Aku hanya butuh mendengar suaramu untuk menenangkannya, dan sekarang aku sudah lebih baik." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ia mengangkat kakinya bersila diatas ranjang. Baiklah kalau begitu, ia tak akan memaksa Luhan kalau gadis itu menolak memberitahunya.

"Hmm, aku mendengar suara gerisik minyak dari sana. Kau sedang memasak?" Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan dan senyumnya melebar mendengar suara Luhan yang kembali cerah.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Sehun. Aku sedang memasak beberapa makanan untuk piknik ditaman nanti. Hhahh, aku sedikit ragu apakah masakanku akan seenak buatanmu." Katanya dengan mengeluh diakhir kalimat.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Bibi Hyeon atau Bibi Yoo?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu spesial yang aku buat sendiri, Kyung. Sesekali aku yang 'mengurusi' Sehun bukan hal buruk kan?" kekeh Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Lantas kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun akan memakan masakanmu Luhan, sekalipun itu beracun." Luhan jatuh dalam tawa tingginya yang cerah bersamaan dengan suara desisan minyak yang Kyungsoo tebak berasal dari grilling pan; Kyungsoo sudah sangat hafal suara-suara teman sejatinya itu.

"Apa itu, huh? Pujian dan sindiran secara bersamaan? Kau kejam, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hmm. Baik-baiklah bersama Sehun disana. Aku akan kembali seminggu lagi."

"Tentu. Ah, iya, jangan lupa belikan aku sesuatu disana. Beberapa potong pakaian dari Shibuya atau Harajuku terdengar oke, atau kau bisa membawakanku Tokyo Banana kesukaan Sehun."

"Tanpa kau mintapun Kai akan membelikan banyak sekali buah tangan untukmu, Luhan. Tenang saja." kekehnya. Luhan mendenguskan tawa.

"Suamimu yang terbaik. Katakan padanya aku merindukannya sebesar aku merindukanmu."

"Aku akan menyampaikannya. Selamat berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada jahil.

"Sialan kau. Jja ne, Kyungsoo-ya... Pulang nanti perutmu harus buncit, oke?"

"Ya!"

"Ahaha, anyeong..."

Kyungsoo mendenguskan tawa bersamaan dengan sambungan telefon yang terputus. Bersamaan pula dengan Kai yang sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Kyungsoo melempar senyum manisnya.

"Luhan merindukanmu sebesar ia merindukanku, katanya. Dan kau berhutang pakaian dan Tokyo Banana untuknya." Kai terkekeh tak percaya.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Sekarang ganti pakaianmu, kita ke Shibuya untuk memenuhi permintaan Nona Muda menyebalkan itu." kata Kai sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sepotong kemeja dan celana jeans pendek dari sana.

"Untukku juga?" Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo mendengar suara imut Kyungsoo. Dan ia tercekat melihat Kyungsoo tengah bertanya padanya dengan mata mengerjap seperti anak anjing dan kepala yang dimiringkan ke kanan. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku baru saja mandi, sayang... Jangan menggodaku astaga..."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar erangan frustasi Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum menawan sejak mobil audi Sehun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Xi sampai sekarang mereka berjalan pelan mencari tempat yang pas untuk berpiknik di taman. Tangan kiri Luhan yang menenteng keranjang rotan yang cukup besar itu mengayun pelan. Dan Sehun tak bisa tak tersenyum. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila tersenyum—idiot—sedari tadi. Uh, Sehun tergelitik melihat senyum menawan Luhan.

Lalu saat ia mendengar senandung kecil yang keluar dari pita suara Luhan, ia sedikit tertegun. Itu adalah lagu favorit Luhan saat masih remaja, bahkan itu adalah lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan saat Luhan berulang tahun. Saat otaknya membuka sebuah memori lama, Sehun merasakan nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Gaun Luhan saat ini, onepiece berwarna pink pastel dengan pita fuschia lembut yang mengikat kerah gaunnya, flatshoes putih berpita serta rambut Luhan yang dijalin indah itu; tak ubahnya outfit Luhan saat ia merayakan ulangtahun ke 15nya, ulang tahun terakhirnya bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Xi.

Memori-memori lama yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak karena kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dan mau tak mau dada Sehun sedikit menyempit sesak. Masih terasa menyakitkan ketika mengingat memori itu sekalipun sekarang Luhan sudah membaik dan selalu menebar senyum tulus tanpa paksaannya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang masih menyenandungkan lagu lama itu, lalu ia tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman Luhan yang secerah bunga Sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Bukankah, semuanya sudah membaik? Apalagi yang ia khawatirkan, bukankah harusnya ia merasa cukup dan tak lagi mengungkit rasa sakit itu? Sehun menengadahkan wajahnya dan menikmati cuaca cerah awal musim semi di awal April ini. Sehun tersenyum.

Kita akan mulai merayakan ulang tahun kita seperti dulu. Ya, mulai tahun ini dan seterusnya. –batin Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat yang tepat; dibawah pohon Maple yang lumayan menaungi mereka dari silau sinar matahari. Luhan melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan bersimpuh pelan sambil mengeluarkan kain dari keranjangnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu meraih kain lebar bermotif kotak-kotak merah hati, pink, dan putih itu; menggelarnya rapi diatas rumput yang seakan melambai menyenangkan melihat kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih." Kata Luhan simple. Dan Sehun hanya melempar senyumnya.

Luhan mulai mengeluarkan isi keranjang rotannya; menata makanan yang sudah ia buat dipagi hari—dengan melukai salah satu jari tangannya—dihamparan kain yang mereka jadikan alas itu. Sedangkan Sehun duduk diseberang Luhan dengan tangan yang memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk. Membiarkan Luhan menata semuanya sendiri sedang dia mengamati wajah berbinar Luhan. Diam-diam Sehun teringat saat ia bangun tidur ia tak mendapati Luhan disampingnya. Tak biasanya Luhan terbangun lebih dulu darinya, pikir Sehun. Lalu saat ia turun kebawah ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur dan saat ia tak sengaja mendengar obrolan singkat Soora Unnie dan Bibi Yoo yang membuatnya merona; Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Nona Luhan sedang memasak untuk acara pikniknya nanti dengan Tuan Sehun, Bibi! Astaga, aku benar-benar gemas melihat tangan-tangan halus itu memotong-motong bahan!" pekik Soora antusias dengan suara tertahan. Bibi Yoo tersenyum.

"Ya, Nona Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin belajar memasak agar bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sehun. Dan kau tahu betapa manisnya Nona Muda kita itu saat tersipu malu dengan kalimatnya sendiri."

Sehun terkekeh, dan ia tak menyadari Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Sehunna?"

"Eh?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya.

"Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini." kata Luhan sedikit cemberut. Sehun lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengusak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Maafkan. Jadi, semuanya sudah siap? Aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan buatanmu, Lu." Kata Sehun antusias sambil memandangi hamparan makanan yang menggugah selera itu. Mulai dari tempura, daging panggang, telur sosis gulung, salad korea, dakkochi, serta makanan-makanan lain. Uh, Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lapar.

"Cha!" Luhan mengulurkan mangkuk kecil yang sudah berisikan nasi. Sehun menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan!"

Sehun menyuapkan nasi dan daging panggang kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya cepat. Ouh, Sehun mengerang. Ini enak sekali. Well, mungkin tak sesempurna milik Kyungsoo, tapi sudah beda cerita kalau Luhan yang membuatnya. Ia mengambil lauk lain dan memakannya dengan cepat.

Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Luhan belum sekalipun memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Gadis cantik itu menatap dirinya yang tengah sibuk mengunyah, lalu terkekeh teramat pelan mendengar suara kunyahannya; cepat dan nikmat, cukup untuk membuktikan kalau masakannya disukai.

"Luhan?" Sehun menghentikan acaranya dan menatap Luhan sedikit bingung; apakah ia melewatkan sesuatu tadi?

"A-ah, ya?" Sehun melirik nasi Luhan yang masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. "Ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum lantas menggeleng. "Tidak. Bagaimana rasa masakanku?" Luhan memilih menanyakan pertanyaan retoris itu hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Hanya tak mau merusak suasana hangat ini.

"Enak sekali." ujar Sehun tulus.

Dan mereka mulai makan bersama dengan tenang. Diselingi canda tawa kecil serta saling menyuapi. Tak sedikit waktu mereka melupakan sebentar makanan mereka dan bercanda hingga mata mereka berair. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih disyukuri Sehun melihat Luhannya bisa tertawa bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya taman ini lumayan ramai, namun entah mengapa—seolah mendukung rencana Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan—didekat mereka hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dan berlarian kesana kemari. Ditambah suhu udara yang hangat semakin membuat mereka betah berlama-lama disini. Well, kencan pertama yang tak buruk.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan itu dan sekarang Luhan duduk menyandarkan diri pada dada bidang Sehun sedangkan Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sebelah lengannya. Mereka menikmati langit Kota Seoul yang cerah dan bersih tanpa ada gumpalan kapas yang menggantung disana bersama semilir angin dan suara gemerisik daun-daun pohon yang bergesekan pelan.

"Sehunna..." Suara merdu lirih Luhan membelai indra pendengarannya dan makin membuatnya makin merasa nyaman nyaris mengantuk.

"Hmm?" Namun ia tak mungkin jatuh tertidur meninggalkan Luhan sendirian disini. Jadi ia menjawabnya walaupun hanya dengan gumaman pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kita bisa menikmati suasana ini. Dulu, ketika hal buruk itu terjadi, otakku selalu dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif. Mungkin kalau kau meninggalkanku aku akan menjadi manusia yang sangat mengenaskan; tidak mempunyai setitik warna lain selain hitam."

"Kau tahu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Luhan." Sehun merasakan Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Hm-mm, aku tahu itu. Lalu, aku berpikir, kalau kejadian itu tidak terjadi, mungkin aku tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun sebegitu dalamnya, hingga membu—"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang jangan membahas hal itu lagi." Potong Sehun cepat, tak dapat ia pungkiri ia sedikit tegang jika Luhan sudah mulai membahas ini. Sehun mendesah teramat pelan saat merasakan pelukan Luhan sedikit mengerat; mungkin merasa takut.

"Maafkan aku..." lirihnya. Sehun mendesah pelan sekali lagi.

"Hmm. Luhan," kata Sehun. "kau tahu? Kalau saja itu tidak terjadi, mungkin kau tak akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mungkin kau tak akan menjadi gadis setangguh ini, mungkin kau tak akan membuat Kai menjadi lelaki sedewasa sekarang, dan mungkin, kau tak akan membutuhkan aku sebanyak sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi dimasa lalu, itu adalah alasan untuk sesuatu dimasa depan. Bukan hal yang baik jika kau mengandai-andaikan masa lalu, kau tahu itu." jelas Sehun sambil menciumi rambut Luhan.

Sehun tahu Luhan sedang tertegun sekarang, ia merasakan tubuh gadis yang dipeluknya ini semakin mengeratkan diri. Dan ia dengan setia menepuk-nepuk pelan menenangkan.

"Sehunna..." katanya, "terimakasih atas semuanya."

Sehun bergumam ya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa Luhan lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Hhahh Luhan... Aku bisa tertidur kalau seperti ini caranya." Luhan terkekeh ceria mendengarnya lantas bangkit dan menatap Sehun geli.

"Tidak boleh. Aku masih mempunyai banyak agenda untuk kencan kita hari ini." Sehun mengernyit sambil menumpukan sikunya. "Apa saja memang?"

"Banyak! Aku ingin nonton bioskop, shopping, jalan-jalan ke Sungai Han—"

"Klise sekali."

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sekalipun begitu itu menyenangkan, tahu! Ish! Kau merusak suasana!" kesal Luhan. Sehun tertawa sebelum mendekatkan diri pada Luhan dan meraih dagu gadis itu; menciumnya pelan dan cepat.

"S-sehun-ah... Ini tempat umum..." kata Luhan dengan wajah merona. Sehun menyeringai tampan melihatnya. "Lalu? Apa ada aturan yang melarangku mencium gadisku disini? Mana? Aku tidak lihat plangnya?" kata Sehun menggoda.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya makin memerah karena malu. "Ish! Aku malu!" Luhan memekik kecil dan langsung menerjang Sehun sampai mereka terbaring. Sehun jatuh dalam tawa renyahnya.

"Nah nah nah, sekarang lihat siapa yang menindihku..."

"Sehunna!"

"Ahaha, iya iya. Maaf."

Diam-diam tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan tersenyum manis sekarang.

"Kau tampan sekali sih." Kata Luhan saat menarik wajahnya, saat ini ia menatap Sehun yang berada dibawahnya. Atmosfer diantara mereka langsung berubah.

"Tampan sama artinya dengan satu ciuman untukku." Kata Sehun dengan suara serak rendahnya. Luhan mencibir dengan senyumannya. Tapi tanpa basa-basi Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Sehun. Tanpa basa-basi melumatnya pelan dan langsung dibalas oleh Sehun.

Sehun berdebar sendiri dicium dulu oleh Luhan, karena biasanya ia yang memulai ini. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia menyukainya, lebih menyukainya. Dan Sehun mulai merasa kurang. Ia bangkit dan mengambil alih ciuman itu dengan meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menekannya. Luhan makin mendekatkan diri dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kokoh Sehun. Menikmati ciuman manis yang jauh lebih intens dari ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Sehun baru saja akan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu permukaan bibir Luhan saat tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong dadanya pelan dan suara tangisan kencang terdengar disekitar mereka.

"S-sehun-ah... Lephas sebentarh..." Namun Sehun seakan mengabaikannya dan Luhan tak ada pilihan selain mencubit pinggang lelakinya itu, mungkin belajar dari Kyungsoo?

"Ya!" Sehun terkejut dan langsung melepas cumbuannya. Wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dan langsung merona melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu merah dan manis. Dalam hati sibuk membanggakan diri mampu membuat kacau gadisnya itu. Yang dipandangi mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung bangkit.

"Luhan?"

"Kau mesum, ada anak kecil yang menangis kau tidak berhenti mencumbuku." Gerutunya pelan karena malu. Sehun mengamati kemana perginya gadis itu dan langsung tersenyum saat Luhan menggendong seorang anak lelaki kecil yang menangis terduduk direrumputan. Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar melihat interaksi kecil Luhan dan anak kecil yang tak dapat ia dengar dari sini itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat Luhan mencoba menenangkan anak kecil yang langsung memeluk Luhan erat setelah melihat senyum manis Luhan.

Sehun melayangkan tatapan bertanyanya saat Luhan mendekat dan dibalas senyum tipis gadis itu. "Namanya Kim Dae Gi. Ia tertinggal teman-temannya dan ia tak tahu kemana harus mencari mereka."

Luhan duduk dan mulai menenangkan anak lelaki kecil bernama Daegi itu.

"Hei, Daegi-ah..." Sehun mencoba menyapa. Namun ia langsung mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat anak kecil bernama Daegi itu malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan. "Dia takut padaku atau apa?" Sehun tak dapat menahan kalimat itu hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, Daegi-ah... Ahjussi ini kekasih Noona, jangan takut ne?"

Sehun merasakan dahinya berkedut.

"Jinjjayo, Noona?" Akhirnya Daegi bersuara. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum saat Daegi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan takut-takut. Daegi turun dari pangkuan Luhan dan membungkukkan badan kecil ke arah Sehun yang masih terdiam kesal.

"Anyeong, Ahjussi. Kim Dae Gi imnida."

"Kau memanggilnya Noona dan memanggilku Ahjussi?" protes Sehun. Daegi mengangguk polos dan Luhan tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung, Daegi-ah..." kata Sehun. Daegi menggeleng. "Tidak. Ahjussi."

"Salahmu Luhan! Salahmu!" erang Sehun. Ia benar-benar merasa tua sekali sekarang. Namun saat melihat Luhan yang tertawa ceria dihadapannya mau tak mau ia tersenyum; rela apapun yang harus terjadi padanya asalkan senyum Luhan terus bertahan.

"Sambil menunggu teman-temanmu kembali kesini, bagaimana kalau Daegi makan siang dulu? Noona masih mempunyai makanan dikeranjang itu. Mau?" Luhan menawari Daegi dengan penuh rasa antusias. Daegi mengangguk tak kalah antusias dengan senyum khas anak kecilnya.

Luhan segera membuka keranjang rotannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari sana. Kemudian mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk yang dikiranya Daegi sukai. Lalu menyuapkannya pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana? Tidak enak?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir. Daegi menggeleng cepat dan setelah menelan kunyahan pertamanya, ia langsung berkata yang membuat senyum Luhan makin melebar :

"Enak sekali, Noona!"

Sehun hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum melihat interaksi Luhan dan Daegi. Melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi teramat lembut sejak menggendong Daegi yang kehilangan jejak teman-temannya itu mau tak mau membuat Sehun mulai berpikiran kemana-mana. Apakah Luhan akan jadi semempesona ini saat ada anak kecil diantaranya? Apakah ia akan lebih jatuh cinta lagi ketika melihat Luhan mengeluarkan sisi keibuannya; kasih sayang berbeda dari yang gadis itu tujukan pada orang-orang terdekatnya? Perasaan kurang apa ini ketika ia melihat interaksi mereka berdua ini?

"Seorang anak diantara kami." Lirihnya tanpa sadar seperti hembusan angin pelan yang disamarkan suara gesekan daun-daun pohon Maple.

Apakah ia dan Luhan sudah siap mengikuti jejak Kai dan Kyungsoo? Entahlah, biar waktu yang menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membatalkan rencananya untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka ke bioskop, Mall, Sungai Han, dan segala macam rencana klisenya. Begitu tahu Daegi adalah salah satu penghuni Panti Asuhan di pinggiran Seoul sana, Luhan langsung terdiam entah mengapa. Setelah menyapa Ibu pengasuh mereka serta meminta alamat Panti Asuhan itu dan berjanji pada Daegi untuk berkunjung secepatnya; Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka dan meminta Sehun mengantarnya ke makam kedua orangtuanya.

Well, Sehun mengerti mengapa Luhan seperti itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, disamping dua gundukan makam yang terlihat sangat terawat dengan rumput hijau segar dan buket bunga mawar putih—kesukaan mendiang kedua orangtua Luhan— diatasnya. Luhan bersimpuh didekatnya dengan tangan bertautan didepan dada seraya memejamkan mata; mengucapkan doa pada orangtua yang sangat dirindukannya.

Luhan membuka matanya pelan dan melepas tautan tangannya.

"Baba, Mama... Luhan baru mengunjungi kalian beberapa minggu lalu, tapi mengapa Luhan merasa sudah sangat rindu ya? Baba dan Mama, apakah kalian bahagia disana?" katanya pelan dengan seulas senyum tipis, menatap nisan makam mereka.

"Luhan baik disini; ada Sehun disini. Tadi Luhan bertemu dengan Daegi, dia lelaki kecil yang sangat menggemaskan dan ternyata dia sama seperti Luhan, tapi sedikit kurang beruntung karena dia tak pernah tau siapa orangtuanya; tidak seperti Luhan yang pernah merasakan kasih sayang Baba dan Mama."

Luhan mulai meneteskan air mata. Bibirnya ia gigit kecil sekedar untuk menahan isakan.

"Mama, aku sangat merindukan pelukan Mama... Dan aku sangat merindukan suara Baba... Bisakah kalian datang sekali saja kemimpiku dan mengatakan sesuatu? Kenapa sampai sekarang kalian tidak pernah datang?"

Sehun hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu Luhan sangat merindukan keduaorangtuanya. Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang; memberikan sandaran sepenuhnya pada gadisnya yang tengah merindu itu.

"Tapi aku tidak kecewa; kalian tenang saja. Aku akan bahagia disini, seperti keinginan kalian. Ada orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku dan menjadi tugasku untuk bahagia bersama mereka. Dan Mama, apakah Mama setuju kalau Sehun menjadi pendamping hidupku?" kata Luhan dengan sedikit kekehan diakhir kalimat. Sehun ikut mendenguskan tawa pelan.

"Nyonya Xi pasti mengijinkan." Katanya serak. Luhan tertawa pelan.

"Lihat Mama, dia begitu percaya diri—"

"Dan sangat mencintai putrimu ini." lanjut Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia sangat mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru saja berniat untuk kedapur dan membantu Bibi Yoo untuk memasak sarapan pagi mereka ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh dari pintu utama. Luhan benar-benar heran siapa yang kurang kerjaan membuat keributan kecil itu dipagi hari seperti ini. Apakah Bibi dan Unnie-nya? Tidak, mereka tak pernah membuat keributan sekalipun saat melihat keromantisan Luhan dan Sehun berubah menjadi fans labil tak tahu umur.

Dan Luhan mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya itu saat sebuah pelukan erat familiar ia rasakan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Nona Muda! Sudah kubawakan pakaian dan Tokyo Banana untukmu! Hanya untukmu dan aku jamin Sehun tak akan dapat bagian!"

"YA! Aku bilang aku yang harus memeluknya dulu! Kau melanggar perjanjian, Kim–sialan–Jong In!"

Kai memeluknya erat dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bersungut-sungut dibelakangnya serta Paman Kim yang membawakan koper dan tas-tas kertas bertuliskan huruf Kanji Jepang. Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Kai sadis dan mengambil alih Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Kau menyebalkan; kau membuatku rindu dan khawatir sekaligus!"

Namun saat suara lembut Kyungsoo berhembus ditelinganya ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Umma! Aih, aku juga merindukan masakanmu! Bagaimana Tokyo, heum? Kalian jahat membohongiku soal kepulangan kalian!"

"Aigo aigo aigo... Nona Muda merindukanku! Tokyo sepenuhnya menyenangkan kecuali bagian kemesuman Kai yang tak tahu tempat! Maafkan aku... Aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Lulu sayang. Uh, aku akan memasakan semua makanan kesukaanmu!"

Tinggalkan obrolan random menggelikan itu. Kai yang dicampakkan terdiam dengan wajah konyol bersama Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah Apel. Kai menoleh kearah Sehun dan memasang wajah jijik pada Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar-benar berubah setelah kami tinggal ke Tokyo. Apa yang terjadi pada stylemu? Kurasa seorang Oh Se Hun tak akan pernah keluar kamar hanya menggunakan bokser hitam dan kaos putih seperti sekarang; kau... Jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada anak tersayangku hah?! Kau memerawaninya?!"

Kai sukses mendapat dua pukulan keras dikepalanya. Dari Sehun yang merona parah dan Kyungsoo yang gemas akan pikiran mesum suaminya itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Kkamjong!"

"Pikiranmu, Jongin!"

"Ya kan bisa saja." kata Kai. Sehun membuang pandangan dari Luhan yang merona sama sepertinya itu.

"Bisa saja darimana, tak ada hubungannya sama sekali." kata Sehun. Sehun memang pernah melihat tubuh polos Luhan, dan mungkin Luhan pun sama. Namun ia tak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu, selama ini pikirannya hanya berpusat pada kebahagiaan Luhan, bukan pada kebahagiaannya yang lain—read kebutuhan biologis.

Diam-diam Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan seringaian jahilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa; kami mengijinkanmu untuk meniduri Luhan, Sehun."

"Apa?! Uhuk!"

"Umma apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Woah, sejak kapan pikiranmu jadi sepertiku?!"

Sehun tersedak apel. Luhan merona parah sampai ketelinga. Dan, Kai, tersenyum seperti idiot karena berhasil menularkan sifatnya pada Kyungsoo.

 _Ah, Kyungsoo benar-benar istriku..._

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Maaf, leppy-ku bermasalah. :"**

 **THIS IS ABSURD, I know. :'' Lots of a bad phrase and mess-scene, maafkan scene terakhir—dan semua scene—yang nggak banget! Sebenernya bukan ini cerita lanjutannya, karena by the way aku udah selesain series ke-tiga ini dari dulu. Tapi karena ada beberapa permintaan readers, aku nulis ulang.**

 **Sebenernya nulis scene soal romantic-date dan confession itu bukan gaya aku, aku kaku banget nulis sesuatu kaya gitu—and you can see the result—. :''**

 **Menurutku jadi sepasang kekasih itu nggak harus ada acara 'nembak', 'cause all the body language explains that. But no problem. Untuk yang penasaran sudut pandang Sehun, can you say this is Sehun Pov? Hehe, ^^**

 **Aku seneng kalian apresiasi Fic perdanaku di FFn ini. Makasih buat review, favs dan follows. Aku akan secepatnya melanjutkan Series Fic ini. ^^ Ah, check "My Stories", I have posted a lot of Fic! ,**

 **Uhm, maybe next fic NC will be there. , Just maybe. :D**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-07-16**


End file.
